Millennium Memories
by xXSailorQueenXx
Summary: Memories are the most precious things a person can hold. However not all memories are true a thousand years later especially if your memories were wiped temporaily. With the false yet somewhat true memories that Usagi and the gang have, they will have to except the fact that the forgotten past is much more complicated and different than they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, names (or new name) xXSailorQueenXx! So I decided to add my own twist to my favorite anime of all time: Sailor Moon. Just letting you know that I won't explain things to you in these author notes :3 You'll have to figure things out for yourself, I can give you hints or what not but I'm not going to tell exactly what I meant ^^ **

**I'm soooo addicted to this idea that I'm going to write another chapter soon after this (don't know if I'm going to post it). Its the same old plot: memories aren't right and the truth comes out blah blah blah. BUT I'm adding my own flavor to it so you don't get bored :3**

**Disclaimer (because I'm not awesome enough to own SM): Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Plot, OCs..etc belong to me!**

* * *

Silence rang throughout a silent room, wrapped in its own darkness. If you squinted hard enough, you could see the alignment of rows of columns on each side of the large room and black marble floors. At the edge of the room, a throne large enough for two people to sit in blended in with its surrounds. The throne was so dark that it almost seemed to be a shadow of an actual royal chair. Any light that deviate from its one set path into this room, into this place, vanished. One would need to know true darkness to navigate this room let alone the completely shadowed palace.

Sitting on the throne, a woman peered out to two soldiers before her. Her glossy midnight hair curled to her hips and grayish black pearls adorned the top of her head in a formation of a crown. Her skin an olive pale white seemed almost to fade to black from the shadows emitted from her body. Black empty eyes swirled like a vortex, which could hypnotize anyone if they stared long enough. Lips as black as the night were emboss by lipstick. A plain black dress clung to her body and flowed to the floor in waves, black dimming armor embellish the dress.

"Divinar Sailor Erebus and Divinar Sailor Nyx, descendants of Chaos, is it true that the Sailor Wars have come to an end?" The woman's smooth elegant voice ranged in the room, both Sailor Soldiers nodded. One soldier, Divinar Sailor Nyx, stood up, her dark purple eyes with specks of black calmly stared at the woman before her. Instead of the normal sailor fuku, armor that was a dark purple almost black colored covered most of her body along with the black fabric a skirt and collar. A knee length black cape swayed behind her and dark purple hair stopped at her waist in a ponytail.

Divinar Sailor Nyx stood straight and tall in front of the woman, "Yes, milady. The war has ended and your sister is doing the best she can at bringing back order once more."

"Good. I presume that Chaos has falling back into her eternal slumber. Her presence and aura seem to be dormant however I thought the same last time when she as in a terrible error of mine reawakened," The woman closed her eyes and sighed. Last time, her power hungry sister had reawakened under her unwatchful eyes and caused disorder throughout their realms.

"If I may speak," the other soldier, Divinar Sailor Erebus, stood slowly, "In the Lunar Solis System is where the battle took place. Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity in context, destroyed her or in our terms placed her back into eternal sleep."

The soldier wore the same concept of a sailor fuku as Divinar Sailor Nyx, armor as black as the night adorned her fuku with a black grayish fabric skirt and collar. A gray cape that reached her knees faded into black swirls every few minutes. Black hair with streaks of gray reached her shoulders.

"Hm, is that so? I assume that Queen Serenity would be stubborn and not let her daughter fight in such a perilous battle. What about Alcmene? Did she aid Serenity in the battle?"

Divinar Sailor Erebus shook her, "Alcmene is in an eternal sleep. Your sister said her time to interfere into Princess Serenity's life had not arrived. But we do have news that shall shock you, milady,"

"Go on."

"The Age of the Silver Millennium has passed, milady. A descendant of Chaos named Deiti Sailor Hex, Lady Beryl, and her accomplice, sun demon Queen Metalia were the cause of its end in the Lunar Solis System. The destruction they caused was ended when Queen Serenity used her Silver Imperium Crystal sending those who had fallen to the future, giving up her life and also ridding the moon of darkness,"

The woman sighed once more, "Quite unforgettable might I say. I hope Queen Serenity knew what she was doing because that will erase their memories, temporarily. I believe Divinar Sailor Saturn used her glaive to start a new ear there in that system, yes?"

"Yes milady," They both said. The woman nodded then asked a question that she already knew the answer to. But she need to make sure that she was correct in her inferring.

"You are saying that they have no memory of the Silver Millennium? Oh dear, this shall not help the situation further,"

Divinar Sailor Erebus cocked her head to the side, "Well they _do_ have some memories back but not the correct ones. However there are a few with more memories then others and I believe if we get your permission that we can help them out,"

The woman frown, "You should not get my permission dear. The domain of memories does not lie under my powers. Speak to my other sister and ask her,"

The two soldiers nodded and bowed.

"I have one more request," the woman said as the two soldiers proceeded to leave, "Awaken Divinar Sailor Hecate and find Divinar Sailor Mnemosyne, tell them that it is time. They will understand what I mean."

"Yes, milady"

* * *

It was a regular day for Usagi and her friends. No fighting or enemies to constantly worry about. In fact, the battle with Galaxia happened two years ago. Since then, peace had reign across the earth and they could for once relax, living normal lives. Usagi and her friends had finish high school and started their university life. After deciding on what university, they focused more on studying and school rather than hanging out. Today they decided to spend a day at the park and get some fresh air together as group for once (also having a picnic that Usagi was so eager to get to).

Plopping down on a shaded patch of grass, Usagi stared out at the horizon of the park while also watching Ami and Makoto set the picnic area up. Luna sat farther away from them, out of the boundary of the shade and stared quietly at the cloudless blue sky. Usagi noticed Luna had done a lot of alone thinking time and wondered exactly what she was thinking about, she really had been meaning to ask but always seem to forget.

"Does anyone know where Rei-chan and Minako-chan are? I thought they were supposed to be here by now," Usagi asked crawling over to the now set picnic area.

Makoto looked over to where the park entrance was, "I don't really know, Usagi-chan. We might want to wait a few minutes. They may be late or something like that," She said with a shrug. Usagi nodded and sat back on her back on her feet. Bored, she studied the ring on her ring finger. Usagi and Mamoru were still engaged to each other but now that Usagi was considerably an adult now, they were already planning their wedding out. She wished he was here but he had to work today, on the same day that she had no classes and nothing to work on.

Ami fixed her hat on her head, "Well we do have some things to talk about. For starters—"

"Hey! Don't start any discussion without us you know," a voice shouted and the trio looked to the left to see Rei and Minako running over a small hill. Once they made it to the picnic cloth laid out on the grassy ground, they took in deep breaths, obviously out of breath. Sitting down Minako fanned herself then staring into Ami's eyes.

Rei sat down next Makoto, "Yeah were sorry we're late. It's just that I saw something in the fire today and some weird things happened earlier while I went to get Minako."

Usagi reached for an apple, "What kind of weird things?"

"Well I thought I saw you earlier at my temple. Of course, I shook my head but you or the imposter…whatever you wanna call was still there and she smiled at me."

Ami cocked an eyebrow confused slightly, "That's strange. Usagi-chan was with us all day and not once did we go to your temple. Can you give us a description of this Usagi?"

"Pft, why would someone try to look like me? You think it's another enemy?" Usagi said biting into her apple again. After two years of peace and now, something could possibly be stirring and strange enough could be another threat. Usagi did not want to think about fighting another battle. She lost too many friends and fellow sailor soldiers and did not want to lose anymore.

"Like I said I don't know. She didn't give off an aura of evil. It is more the opposite, calm and serene. So maybe not but we might want to keep our guard if she or whatever it is comes back again,"

"I say we look for this Usagi. So are you going to tell us what she looked like or no?" Makoto asked as Luna trotted over and sat near her.

Rei put her drink down and bit her lip, "When I say she looked just like Usagi she did. She may be a foot taller though. The only way I could tell she was not Usagi when I got a closer look was her eyes. They were these extreme light blue color, almost white,"

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Hm, was her hair a mixture between white and blond? Or did she have an aura of a royal as well?"

"Yeah…"

Luna held a long pause, lost in thought, "I think we should take a look into this. Find out who she is and what she wants."

Ami noticed the long pause and figured that Luna knew something that they did not. She did not ask however since something else, something peculiar was on her mind. Ami needed to tell her friends about this and frankly, it was more important than a mysterious Usagi look alike.

"The Shitennou are back," Ami, blurted out without thinking.

The atmosphere ranged with silence. Kids laughing in the background echoed in the background and were the only sound for a few seconds before everyone blurted out their response.

"You're joking right,"

"I'm pretty sure that they are dead, not coming back!"

"Did you mistake them for someone else or something?"

Luna narrowed her eyes again; she was clearly not in the mood for such nonsense, "Quiet! Let's all speak at one at the time or at least let Ami explain."

"Ami, would you care to explain why you would say that? I mean they are gone, right?" Usagi said calmly when everyone quieted down. Ami fidgeted a bit in her seat.

"Usagi you do realize that Mamoru-kun does not work today…"

Usagi cocked her eyebrow, "What do you mean? When he dropped me off, he said he was going to work today. Wait, how do you Mamo-chan's work schedule?"

"Well, it happen one day when I was passing by Mamoru's house. I saw a girl, no…a senshi in a weird sailor fuku with four other men, talking to Mamoru as if she was explaining something to him,"

Luna gave strange look, "Did you get a good look at her? The men?"

Ami nodded, "I got a good view of them and took a picture, the men however not the senshi. It was as if she knew I was there and kept her face hidden,"

Usagi frown grew bigger. What was Mamoru doing with this girl? Was he doing something with her behind his back? She admittedly did not like this girl one bit.

"You think Mamoru would tell us who she is if we asked him?" Minako asked munching on a piece of bread.

"Judging about how secretive the senshi was, I'll say no," Rei said.

Usagi shook her head, "No, Mamo-chan would tell me if I asked. I'll ask him the next time I see him," And she would make sure she did because she had a lot to ask him.

"Are you sure? He might not, not even for you. The senshi would probably want to keep her identity a secret," Ami responded. How much she did not like the fact that someone knew something she did not and something as important as this, she had her doubts that they won't know who she was until the time was right.

"Continue on, Ami," Luna stated.

"After that, I uploaded the picture onto my laptop and nearly knocked my laptop off the bed. I saw the exact faces of Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite the last time we saw them."

Rei murmured something quietly to herself while everyone expression grew into shock. Luna and Minako wanted to see the picture for their selves to see if Ami was right but they had a feeling that she was right either way.

"But was does Mamoru lying about going to work today have to do with this?" Usagi asked mildly mad and shocked. How could her Mamo-chan keep this from her?

"Well it turns out that every Wednesday and Sunday, Mamoru would say that he had to go to "work" when it was really his off day. I noticed he had the same excuse on those exact days,"

Minako came over her shock and nodded, agreeing, "So if they are back then their prince is sheltering them and taking care of them. Do you think it has something to do with that senshi?"

"Probably," Makoto replied, "We might want to pay Mamoru a _visit_."

Rei seemed lost in thought before something clicked in her mind, "Do you think that this has to do with the Usagi imposter? I mean this mysterious senshi, the girl, and the reappearance of people we all thought dead. You guys think they are all tied together, maybe?"

Luna stared off into the distant, "Maybe or maybe not. We won't get anywhere, inferring, I say we looked into this and investigate starting by going by Mamoru's house,"

* * *

Haya was fuming with anger and annoyance. Not only had her brother, why did she even call the idiot her flesh and blood she did not know, taken over the television but also had it turn up loud. How was she suppose to study like her mother said if Kaito kept turning it up every time she snarled at him to stop? Haya groaned and grabbed her books, there was no winning this fight with the hardheaded child, and she was clearly not in the mood to start another argument.

"Mother! Can I go outside and study? Kaito keeps annoying me and there is no way I'm going to deal with a six year old pain in my behind today," She shouted upstairs. Outside was the only place she felt at peace and she wanted to face palm herself for not thinking of that earlier.

"I'm not a pain sis! I couldn't hear!" Kaito whined loudly from behind her.

"Yeah right and I'm suppose to believe that lie,"

Kaito pouted and ran back into the living room, "Meanie, I'm not lying and I never have,"

Haya rolled her emerald eyes, "Sure, you telling the truth is once in a blue moon," she muttered.

"Go ahead sweetie! Just make sure not to stay out pass sunset," her mom answered and Haya rushed to the back door. Before she could open the door to the patio, the doorbell rung, ignoring it she hoped her no brain brother answered it. Haya stepped outside to the patio and sighed in calm relief. The sounds of passing cars and crickets reached her ears.

Her eyes landed on a patch of dirt and grinned, "Okay maybe I can study _after_ I nurture the plants," she placed the books on a glass table and jogged over to the small garden. Looking over her shoulder making sure no one was looking, she dropped to her knees on the silky grass. Placing her hands over the sprouting carrots and potatoes, a green mist slowly emitted from the ground.

Her eyes squinted tightly together, her eyebrows creased inward, "Come on, I did it so easily yesterday," she mumbled. She pictured the vegetables sprouting up from the ground, fresh and healthy. The mist turned slowly from green to gold to silver then evaporated into thin air. Haya opened her eyes and grinned.

"You seem to be getting better."

Haya jumped and turned around to see her…half-brother. She sighed in relief and stared into his blue eyes. Even though they were kind of related to each in the past (and even still to this day), he still had that caring brother feeling. They looked almost identical to each other: silvery long white hair and beach sand colored skin. The only difference was their eyes: he had sky blue eyes while her eyes shone an emerald green color.

"Kunz—I mean Kanaye, don't scare me like that. What are you doing here anyways?" Haya asked standing up and wiping the specks of dirt off her gray shorts.

Kanaye smiled, "To see my favorite sister, of course. Aren't you supposed to be studying?" He jabbed his thumb towards the glass table with the books.

Haya nervously laughed, "Well…yeah but nature was calling me! I couldn't help it…"

"If you don't mind, I can help you study. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind me taking you to the park,"

She nodded, "Sure. Hey, Kanaye, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away,"

"Are both princes here? Endymion and you know…"

Kanaye raised his eyebrow, "I haven't seen the other prince yet, but Prince Endymion is here. Why?"

"Just wondering and about the Sleeping Soldier, the only lunarian that we trust, is she here?"

"Yes. I feel her presence. However she shouldn't be awake unless the Divine 3 commands it so."

Haya heard that the Sleeping Soldier, the soldier of crossroads and the moon, would bring about a new era (somehow) and honestly, she was hoping she would hurry up. Haya walked over to the table and grabbed her books and notes. Before they went to the park, she wanted to see the prince or at least one of them.

"Kanaye-kun, I haven't seen the prince of the earth in a while, actually a thousand years. Do you think we could stop by there first? As one of the members of his Imperial Court, I believe I have the right to see him."

Haya had partial of her memories and mostly the important ones. She remembered being a Supreme Sailor Soldier and a member of the Earth Imperial Court. Her sailor name however she could not recall. Kanaye cocked his head. This was not his half-sister he was talking to; no this was his ally, a member of the Earth Imperial Court, an Imperium.

"Ah then we shall see the prince first then, Imperium,"

Haya nodded then the both of them left the backyard. Telling her mother that she was leaving with Kanaye and would study with him, they proceeded to leave the house. Stepping outside, they were met with an unexpected person and Haya was not sure if the Divine were playing tricks on her or not. The girl looked just like the moon princess that Prince Endymion fell in love with and without thinking, she blurted out.

"You're Princess Serenity!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Anyways I am going to bring back some senshi from the manga. If you haven't noticed then this is somewhat centered off the manga however I'm changing certain things. My ideas are interesting are they not? :D (Well you haven't seen how interesting yet...) But they're original so I guess that counts ^^; **

**I'm going to need more senshi later on (but they'll be minor characters in the background since I can come up with some of my own) and so if you could be kind and send in your OC senshi that will be great :D Or you don't have to...^^**

**I would love you to review my story if you follow or favorite it. I really want to know your opinion. **

**~xXSailorQueenXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm still alive peeps :D It just so happen that my internet was not working at all yesterday so this chapter was a day late. Hopefully there are no spelling mistakes in this chapter or mistakes...*fingers crossed* (any though I'm sure there are...). I noticed a lot of people read the story but wouldn't review...I don't care about you faving or following my story I just want you to review T_T **

**Soooo I know this is like a week late BUT did anyone enjoyed the newest episode of SM Crystal? Sad that they aren't doing every week...two weeks is a LONG time...aw well about a couple more days till episode 2 ^^ I can wait till then...hopefully...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The plot, Ocs...etc belong to me :3**

* * *

In all of Haya's life, not once did she imagine meeting the moon princess, the one their prince of the Earth so dearly fell in love with. She was sure she was the reason or probably one of the main reasons that the Silver Millennium ended. Had the girl not come with her mother to Earth then the two would have never met and frankly, that is what should have happened. Serenity gave a confused look at the two and elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"You must be ridiculous. I am _not_ Princess Serenity," she said. Her voice was strong and commanding yet gentle and smoothed. Haya blinked. Then who was she because if her memory served her right and by the Divine it should, she looked like the moon princess. Kanaye cleared his throat directing the attention onto him. He had met Serenity before and this _certainly_ was not her. Sure, she looked to be a splitting image from her but she was not or else that was the feeling he was getting from her.

"Then who are you? You look like her," He said then muttered, "I would know that."

The girl sighed, "That is not of your concern,"

Haya wished that the girl would leave so they could get on with what they wanted to do. Kanaye sighed; they would be here all day and not learn a thing.

Kanaye frown, "Then what do you want? We don't know you and you don't know us. I don't really know why were talking—"

"Do you know of Prince Endymion? You are his soldier, yes? Do not act as if you do not know whom I am speaking of," She said firmly crossing her arms across her chest and glaring. Kanaye knew she was not an ordinary girl and was probably someone else from the Silver Millennium. How would she know about Prince Endymion? Who exactly was she? Haya groaned annoyed that she could not see her lord and this girl was not helping at all.

When both siblings did not answer, the girl glare intensified, "Answer me, Imperium. I would not be here had not the crossroads lead to you,"

Kanaye sighed. He would have to answer her and he had one good reason why. She was starting to get on his nerves. He looked at his car, took his car keys out, and pushed Haya gently to the direction of the car.

"Whoever you are, we can discuss this in the car," He pointed to his car, "We'll answer your question,"

The girl cocked her head, "What do you mean? What is a car?" Kanaye eyes widen. The girl should have passed by vehicles a lot to get here and she did not even know what they were. He face palmed and grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Unhand me, you idiotic male!" She growled struggling to get away from him. Haya looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief that no one was seeing the situation.

"Hey uh…he's not going to harm you! Just follow me," Haya sent a look to her half-brother to let her go and he did, "Please? You're going to cause a scene,"

"Why should I? If you would just tell me where he is then I can get there myself,"

Haya rolled her eyes, "Come with us. My half-brother here knows where he is and we can take you to him,"

She kept her glare but it softened. The girl seemed to ponder over what Haya had said and then nodded.

"Fine," She looked to Kanaye, "You shall take me to him. It is quite important, is the rest of your Earth Imperial Court assembled?"

Haya squeaked, "Uh maybe, maybe not um not sure—"

"No. Earth has lost some members of the court,"

The girl's eyes sadden, "The court of earth has fallen? That is truly sad, you must be sad as well?"

Kanaye's eyes darkened, "Yes however most are still here, sort of."

Haya groaned and stumped to the car, "Can we hurry up! We don't have all day to remember the dead!" She shouted.

The girl narrowed her eyes again, "She does not act like a lady. Does she know the rules of etiquette?"

Kanaye shrugged, "She's is in patience. Come on,"

The girl followed Kanaye to his car. Kanaye had a feeling that things were going to get weirder further down the road and the girl was the first step to it.

* * *

"So, Mamoru, are you keeping something from us?"

Mamoru faced turned from calm to panic in a second. Usako and the rest showed up quite unexpectedly so he quickly hid the Shitennou before they saw them. Why was he hiding them? Well when an unknown senshi he never seen before made him swear on a river or in her case her sailor name, he was slightly scared about the outcome of breaking it. She had warned him that breaking the oath would cause in strict punishment and that was all he needed to know. He hated having to lie to Usako and the senshi about something as big as this but it had to be done, there was no way around it.

Mamoru panicked face faded to blankness, "What are you talking about? I have no secrets to keep from you all," It took a lot of willpower to say those few words. Usagi sighed and firmly stared at Mamoru.

"Ami-chan has told us about the four Shitennou returning and that they were currently staying here…with you. Is that true?" Usagi noticed the panic on his face when Rei asked him. She knew he was lying, but for what reason? Surely, he could tell her if not anyone else.

She saw his eyes soften and waited for the answer that she already knew. He would say yes and she was waiting for it.

"No,"

Usagi's heart sank but she did not show it. Makoto tightened her fist, how dare he lie in front of them? Instead of sitting idly with the others, she stood up and walked pass him. If he would not tell them then she will see for herself.

"Hey, Makoto-chan, we can't search his house—" Ami started trying to be a bit reasonable. Even she had an odd feeling that what he was saying was not true and she had seen it for herself.

"Ami, he's lying and everyone can tell. You told us what you saw and we can see the nervous look on his face," Makoto stopped at the arch leading to the hallway, "Besides double checking isn't harming anyone,"

Luna sighed, "However, this is his home, Makoto-chan. Please remember that. We will just continue asking him questions," And monitor what he says she added mentally. Makoto stood there quietly and sighed, she leaned against the wall. She still wanted to check the house, but what Luna said was right, this _was_ his home. Minako decided to ask the next question, something about the way he was acting did not seem right at all. What was he trying to cover up with lying? He was caught red handed by Ami and he was still denying it. Maybe he was lying for another purpose. Whatever it was she and the rest would find out.

"Alright then have any strange things happen lately? Such as oh I don't know the appearance of a senshi?" Minako asked.

_Under no circumstance shall you tell of my existence. The Divine are already mad that one senshi has walked this earth. Let it be known that I am not the only one watching your actions, Prince Endymion, son of Gaea._

"Senshi? No I haven't, why is that?" Mamoru was starting to sweat and the guilt building up in his heart was not helping his situation. Oh, how he hated lying to Usako now but he really had no choice.

Mamoru gulped when Rei fiercely glared at him, "Alright Mamoru we have put up with your lying by now. We won't get mad well—"

The doorknob to the front door twisted opened, "Are you sure we had to bring her? I mean she can find him herself with all the nonsense of—" Haya stopped. She stared at five girls and her prince. Haya figured they were in the middle of something and blush slightly in embarrassment.

However her standing there lead to the girls standing up, "Who are you?"

Before the girl could answer, Kanaye stepped into the house with the strange girl at his side, "That is clearly none of your concern, Sailor Senshi."

Silence rang throughout the room. Minako stared at the man, why did he seem so familiar. He met her eyes for a split second before switching to Mamoru. Kanaye was not sure why_ she_ was here but his dormant feelings betrayed him and he could not help catching a few more glances at her. Haya remained quiet and smiled faintly to herself; it was like a lost dream come true. Maybe dealing with such an aggravating and annoying girl was worth coming here.

Rei was the first to break the silence, "How…did you know?" Rei was not sure how this man knew she was a Sailor Senshi. Could he be an enemy? Usagi was pondering the same thing as Rei. She looked to Mamoru; his face was clearly showing worry. Did he know the man?

"That too is none of your concern. Now if you excuse me, I need to speak to Mamoru," He saw Haya glared at him out of the corner of his eye, "alone."

"What! You're gonna leave me here with these girls while you speak to him!" She growled, "You must be joking"

"You'll be fine. Keep quiet and behave, Haya"

Haya's jaw dropped as Kanaye walked away with Prince Endymion who currently looked angry now. None of the senshi stopped Mamoru from leaving as they were occupied with the fact that the strange and unknown girl, Haya, was still here.

"Dear, you should close your mouth before you catch flies," the girl said. Everyone eyes snapped towards the girl who they had not noticed was there.

It only took Rei to notice that she was the _same_ girl at the temple, "It's the imposter Usagi! The one I was talking about,"

Usagi glared and stepped forward to the front of the senshi, so this was the girl, "Who are you? And why are you trying to be me?"

Haya snarled, "So you're the moon princess! What are you doing in our prince's presence; it's your fault the Silver Millennium ended!" Usagi stared shocked at the girl. How did she know? Just who exactly was she?

"Haya? Was that your name? Well, Haya, you cannot just talk to our princess that way! Now if you got a problem with it—"

"Which I do!"

"—then you'll have to go through me," Makoto finished holding a stare down with Haya. The girl grew agitated at the pair's yelling and stepped forward.

"_Enough!_"

Luna stared at the girl who looked like an exact copy of Usagi, save for the eyes and height. She had also noticed the regal appearance as if she was royalty almost and the aura she gave off helped back that up. Was this who she thought it was? Her memory was still fuzzy but she still remembered there being another moonchild.

"Now we are going to sit down and talk to each other without hostility! Jovian child, I expect more from you and the same goes to you, ignorant girl! Now _sit_!"

Everyone sat down however glares were still upon their faces. The girl sighed rubbing her forehead. This was not going how she wanted it too especially since senshi barely recalled any other memories but the ones they needed know. Mamoru walked back into the room with Kanaye but not the others. As long as Kanaye did not give away too many hints as to who he was then everything would be find. He noticed that there were two Usagi in the room, but he could not tell which one was his Usako.

The girl stared at Mamoru, "Holy Divine, thank you for returning. Now we must sit and talk."

Minako sighed and bit her lips, "Then how about you first. I can tell you're different than the rest of us,"

Everyone nodded and the girl sighed inwardly to herself, "If you must know, I will tell. I am a Sailor Senshi like the rest of you and why I am here will be told soon,"

"Why do you look so much like Usagi then?" Rei asked her, the question everyone had on his or her minds.

"I am a relative to Usagi. A child of the moon, dear"

_Then that must mean_ Luna thought trailing off into her own thoughts. The girl had said it herself; she was a child of the moon. Did Queen Serenity forget to mention that she had another child?

The girl cocked her head at Usagi elegantly, "May I ask, you, Lunarian daughter a question? What is your name?"

"Tuskino Usagi. The reincarnation of Princess Serenity and you are?"

The girl frowned, "Interesting…" She looked around the room, "Alcmene. Alcmene is my name and not once do I remember there being a daughter of Serenity,"

"What do you mean?" Minako murmured but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Alcmene stared at the Usagi. What was she to do? As far as she remembered, Serenity never spoke of this child nor had one.

_Show her the way, Alcmene. You know what path that they need follow. _

The voice whispered into Alcmene ears and she mentally nodded. She would guide the girls to where they belong and then fade out existence. Yes, she would return to the moon where she belonged before the new millennium arrived. Maybe a couple of years before it.

"Alcmene…where have I heard that name before," Kanaye murmured to his self before looking at the girl again, "Well Alcmene what is that you need with Mamoru here?"

That was what everyone wanted to know, "Prince Endymion of the Earthian lands, it is time for you to reclaim Earth. Your permission is needed however and I will begin the Great Sleep upon Earth. There is much you must learn, child," Alcmene then looked to everyone else, "And so do the rest of you."

Rei gave a confuse look at the girl, "Are you the cause of the Great Sleep?"

"Yes. You are not the only system that is going through this process now. Systems such as Kinmokusei, Astrya, and even Minalo Keptric are going through this process as we speak. Sailor Order is doing her best to bring back the reign of peace and start a new millennium; the Platinum Millennium,"

_Astrya? Minalo Keptric?_ Mamoru thought.

"Who is Sailor Order?"

Alcmene shook her head, "In due time, child. You will know,"

Makoto shook her head, stepping forward, "How are we to trust you?"

"I will take oath. Prince Endymion took an oath as well, yes?"

Mamoru swallowed, "Yes,"

"Then you will know what I am about to do. First, tell me your oath. You do not have to speak to me aloud."

The girls had no clue what Alcmene meant about an oath. Could this possibly be the reason? A few minutes passed and Alcmene smiled.

"Do not fear, prince. You were to wait until the Sleeping Soldier awakens and that is whom I am. You will tell the rest about your secret once you decided whether you want to let the world sleep peacefully,"

"And now," Everyone remained silent as Alcmene breathed in then out, "I, Alcmene of the Moon, hereby swear on the river Styx to not harm Princess Serenity or any other senshi unless deemed worthy to do so,"

The room grew colder than normal like ice before warming up; Kanaye could not believe that the Sleeping Soldier stood before them. He wondered exactly what her purpose was as the Divine had to reawaken her. Mamoru was not sure he wanted to let the world sleep. He at least wanted to get married first. Alcmene stared at him as if she was reading his mind, which he knew she was. Before he spoke, Alcmene sent him a look to close his mouth.

"The wedding, Mamoru, will still happen according to your plans. It will take me six weeks to completely put the world to sleep. In that time frame, you can start preparations on the wedding,"

_How did she know?_ Usagi thought. This woman had yet to give them a clear answer as to who she was. Luna frowned. Maybe she could directly ask Alcmene her questions and get the answers she needed from them. Haya was not sure she wanted the world to sleep. What about her friends and family, what would she do without them?

"What about our friends and families? Those who are not senshi" Ami asked.

"No need to worry about them, they will be put to sleep and transported to Pluto. There both Divinar Sailor Pluto and Divinar Sailor Hypnos will watch over them. They will be asleep for 1000 years,"

Ami frowned, "Why 1000 years?"

"It is the time that the Divine 3 is giving us to prepare for the new millennium, universal wide. Sailor Chaos brought disruptor to the universe and the two remaining sisters, Sailor Order and Sailor Void, are working to bring back order and concord to the cosmos,"

Who were this senshi? Ami asked herself. They seem to hold great power.

"Child of Mercury, as I said, during those years you'll learn everything you can and will need before the new millennium. Now prince, do you have your answer?"

Mamoru jumped slightly and nodded, "When has this time frame started?"

"Now," She said, "You have already missed four days worth learning and preparing I suggest you comply with what I compromise,"

Luna cleared her throat, "Mamoru, we need this time to organize ourselves for the new millennium as Alcmene has said. Do you refuse or agree?"

Mamoru sighed, "I…agree."

"Good. I will begin at once. Two senshi will appear shortly, they will give you more instructions. At this moment if I were you, I would begin my goodbyes. Since Prince Endymion has given his okay, all senshi who were reborn here from the Silver Millennium of Lunar Solis will come out of hiding, let that be known,"

"I have another question before you leave Alcmene," Makoto asked this time, "How are we supposed to hold a wedding without our families and friends?"

"I will begin with Japan and China, in a few hours everyone but your families and friends shall be asleep. Once the wedding is over with, Divinar Sailor Hypnos will come to retrieve them," In a bright flash, she disappeared and silence fell upon the room.

Haya rubbed her fingers together, staring into hands. She did not want to stay here longer than needed.

Mamoru cleared his throat, "Since Alcmene has given me permission to tell you," He looked to Kanaye, "Then I will. However I want to know what you already now,"

"Well I saw the Shitennou here, is it true they are alive,"

_You are safe, prince, you have kept your oath. However, please do not speak of me. It is not their time to know about such senshi as I yet._

"Yes,"

Usagi's eyes softened, "Why did you lie to us? To me?"

"Usako, you may not understand but the oath that Alcmene spoke of, is the reason. I was afraid of the consequences that would happen had I broke it," Mamoru said. He was more afraid of losing Usagi to some strict oath then anything and in a sense, he was protecting her.

Rei sighed, "We won't let you get off the hook this easily, Mamoru. So where are they?"

Kanaye chose this moment to speak up, "I'm one of them. My name is Kanaye but you may know me as Kunzite,"

Haya rolled her eyes, "Kanaye….Kunzite. You know next time, choose a name that won't confuse me at all."

Kanaye shook his head and grinned, "I don't know about that…"

Minako bit her lips; she was on the verge of fainting now. Her heart would not cooperate with her at all and it did not make it any better that Kanaye had looked directly at her. Minako diverted her eyes elsewhere. Kanaye saw the movement and sadly stared at her despite her turning away from her. How could he regain her trust? Let alone her love once again. His prince seemed to have it easier than the rest of them.

Usagi glared at Kanaye, "How are you still alive?" Last time, they were trying to help bring about destruction onto Earth even though they were brain washed. What in the world could they be planning this time was the only question on her mind.

"Three senshi, they brought us back from our…previous state. I don't know how but they did. They told us that we could get another chance in the new future and like other senshi, lords, and princes that had fallen would come back as well. That's all we know, "

Footsteps echoed from the hall and three other men stepped into the room, "Are we allowed in on the discussion?" One of them who looked familiar to Jadeite asked. His grey serene eyes scanned the room until they landed on Mamoru. Mamoru his forehead and then nodded.

"Who may you all be?" Luna asked. She had remained quiet throughout the whole discussion with Alcmene but now, she decided to speak.

"I'm Takeru or Zoisite,"

"Names Ren but I prefer Jadeite,"

"And I'm Nephrite. For now just call me Daichi," Daichi said with a shrug. After he spoke, awkward silence hung in the room. Haya had a feeling that the rest of her colleagues and the senshi were not on good terms. Usagi bit her lip, should she try to break the silence?

"Well isn't this nice, sister. I wonder what happened."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice. No one was in the room or so they thought.

"Who's there?" Ren asked and a soft giggle replied.

"Hm who knows, Divinar Sailor Hecate told you we were coming. Sister, I think we should let down the illusion,"

The wall shimmered with waves and two senshi appeared. The first senshi wore a sailor outfit similar to Usagi's but without the wings. The colors aqua and silver covered her body save for the black boots. Curly dark pink hair stopped at her chin and snug close to her face. A mischievous look filled her brown milky eyes.

"Celestial Sailor Silver Dove at your service and this is my sister Celestial Sailor Imogene," Celestial Sailor Silver Dove said her eyes twinkled, "We're the ones that Divinar Sailor Hecate spoke about,"

Minako felt as if she should know them and it was only until she noticed that under Celestial Sailor Silver Dove's symbol, a dove was the symbol of Venus. The same occurred with Celestial Sailor Imogene's golden heart symbol, the Venus symbol was there to. What did that mean?

Usagi stared at the girls, "So um what happens now?"

"Well we will explain exactly what happens next and such."

"Like what?" Rei commented.

"For one, you are considerably weak. I am surprise that you are not in your divine forms. I do believe you are the reincarnated royals of the Lunar Solis System, correct?"

"What do you mean by 'Lunar Solis System'?" Ami asked.

"That is the name of our solar system. Now back to the question I asked, are you?" Celestial Sailor Silver Dove spoke calmly and quickly.

"Yes," they replied except for Haya and the Shitennou. The two senshi looked at each with worried and shocked looks.

"We have a _lot_ of work do once you are transported back to the moon," Celestial Sailor Imogene murmured softly.

* * *

**I'm done :D For now that is. So I gave you a bit more information on the mysterious girl, I guess, it wasn't much :3 Not only that but two new senshi that Minako should know. Not going to spill the beans though...**

**The Styx idea was all mine (cause I'm sure you already know where I was going with that _and_ I gave you enough hints as well...). I mean there is a Sailor of Memory so what about a Sailor of Oathes and Swears *shrugs* I dunno it just seemed right. About Sailor Order...I will not spill anything about that either T_T My beautiful idea is coming into play. I'll try NOT to make things confusing but I think it will be for your own good if it was, maybe.**

**Review, review for me please! I'd love to hear some feedback (don't care if its good or bad)! **

**~xXSailorQueenXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating in like a couple weeks now. Just moved to a new home and school recently started for me ^^ However I was writing this chapter and it happened to be finish like a couple days ago but I forgot to post the chapter ^^'**

**Anyways, I decided to introduce you to some new characters! It took me an hour to come out with some creative senshi names and I'm still figuring out some of their special differences from each other with their Sailor Fuku ^^' or what planet they belong to. Anyways on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The plot, OCs...etc belong to me.**

* * *

"She could have warned us that they didn't remember _everything_," Celestial Sailor Silver Dove mumbled crossing her arms. Sure, it was good to see the Princess of Venus again but it was truly sad that she or any of the other royals in the room did not remember. Celestial Sailor Imogene silently agreed; this was going to make things extremely harder for them from here on out.

Usagi confused by the senshi's remark spoke, "Uh is there a problem? We would like to continue on with our day,"

Celestial Sailor Imogene looked at Usagi blankly, "With all due respect, Princess Serenity, there is a problem. Where are the Lunarian advisors?"

"That would be me," Luna spoke swaying her tail to the side.

"Did you happen to help them recover all of their memories? That would have helped us a tone,"

"I did,"

Celestial Sailor Silver Dove shook her head, "I do not think so, moon cat. But if you say so then let me ask them, what does the term 'Celestial' mean for a senshi?"

The room filled with silence. Ami wondered exactly did the two senshi mean by 'Celestial'. Since this whole visit to Mamoru turned into something different then was expected, she was trying to process any new information that spilled from the newcomers' mouth. What they were talking about made no sense at all but at the same time, it did make sense. Some part of her felt familiar with the term as if she knew she should know it but it was not clicking at all. Ami sighed; a slight headache pounded the side of her head.

"See," Celestial Sailor Silver Dove said, "They don't know at all. So we are going to have to re-teach everything to them plus prepare them with the new laws and rules that is needed to be require for the new millennium,"

"Don't know _how_ we are going to go through with this since it _could_ take a couple of years to re-learn everything," Celestial Sailor Imogene spoke with an irritating tone. She could feel the stress resting on her shoulder and it was not something she was enjoying.

Minako cleared her throat, "I'm sure we would be eager to learn of our past and it might not take as long as you think,"

"It will," Celestial Sailor Silver Dove murmured, "That is true but I'm not sure you'll be willing to learn everything. Things were way more complicated in the past and it is going to take at least three years at the most to get the basics down."

"And please don't get me started on the political view of the Silver Millennium…even I still have trouble with that subject," Celestial Sailor Imogene grumbled.

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "You sound as if you know remember everything,"

"We do," Celestial Sailor Silver Dove said, "However not at the start. Most senshi who had an important role in the past were reborn, trained, and learned everything from the Silver Millennium. We had to regain our memories as well,"

"Interesting…" Ami stated.

"Well we will let you get on with your daily lives. If I were you, I would show your identities to your families and friends since they will be the only ones awake until the wedding passes,"

Haya bit her lips, "That is true. They'll wondered why everything is so quiet and…abandon,"

Everyone had to agree with Haya on that statement, it would raise many questions. After saying farewell to the senshi, they all turned to look at each other. It still felt awkward and Haya could not take it any longer. She stood up and walked up to Kanaye, glaring back at the senshi slightly then sighed.

"Look, how about we take the senshi's suggestion and tell our family. We can sit here all day and stare at each other and no matter how much I dislike you at the moment," She slightly sounded annoyed, "We aren't going to get anything done," Haya took her half-brother's hand dragged him out of the living room, the other Shitennou followed after the two silently. Minako stood up and walk to the door.

"Yeah I think we should leave now, come on everyone. Mamoru I think you should come with us, we are going to organize how we should reveal ourselves. I'm sure the…Shitennou," Minako seemed to choke on the word, "…can take care of their selves."

"Uh yeah," Mamoru said things did not seem to go well for a first meeting again. He really hoped it would get better in time, hopefully.

* * *

"How's our princess?" a voice asked. The voice came from a senshi about fourteen; she wore a lilac and yellow orange sailor fuku (it is the same as Usagi's eternal fuku but without the wings). Red hair pulled into two ponytails, one on each side, swung when she looked out to the nearest window. Authority filled her voice as her light aqua eyes narrowed at the senshi in front of her.

The first senshi shook her head, "We just came from visiting after Divinar Sailor Hecate left. She…doesn't remember us that well but we plan to work on improving her memory and such once they go to the moon,"

"Good, I would hate for her to…die again protecting the moon princess. I still remember her complaining and feeling stress whenever she had to retrieve Princess Serenity from Earth and bring her back to the moon palace,"

"Me too, she kept warning her about those actions,"

The sound of a door opening rang into the room, "Celestial Sailor Libra and Celestial Sailor Silver Dove, did you find out how our princess is doing?"

"Fear not, Deiti Sailor Freja, she seems to be fine. However it will take a while for her to regain her other memories,"

Deiti Sailor Freja flashed a weak smile. Her dark brown hair fell smoothly into waves until they reach her waist; bright amber eyes filled with joy and sadness. Her sailor fuku consisted of the colors orange, yellow, and dark blue; a feathered cloak about waist length swung silently in the air. She held her necklace, Brisingamen **(AN: it means **_**jewelry of fire**_**) **close to her chest.

Deiti Sailor Freja nodded, "Good. Have you gotten into contact with the Sailor Team of Jupiter?"

"We tried but no reply has yet to be sent…"

"What about Mars?"

Celestial Sailor Libra's eyes grew distant, "None of the senshi there has made it back to the Martian Palace. We believe them to still be on Earth,"

Celestial Sailor Silver Dove frowned, "Has anyone spoken to the Outer Sailor Teams? I've spoken with Princess Meriel of Neptune and it seems she is becoming well acquainted with her senshi as well as Princess Aracelis of Uranus,"

"There was no need to. As far as I am concern, what the outer senshi do is truly none of my business. You know how secretive they are,"

It was true. The Outers never seem to lend any information nor bloom any relationships with the Inners. They were more cold and ignorant save their royals. In fact, if Celestial Sailor Libra remembered correctly it was a rare occasion for an Inner and Outer to be in such a close relationship at all. She stared at the still moving stars before closing her eyes.

The two senshi watched as their leader opened her eyes and a blank look adorned her face, "It's time to go to Mercury, are you three coming?"

"Sure, I have nothing else that is important to do,"

Deiti Sailor Freja shook her head, "I am quite sorry but I have to meet with the Priestess," she then smiled, "May Aphrodite bless you with a safe journey,"

Deiti Sailor Freja walked away leaving the two alone in the room, "I wonder what the Priestess wants? I would think she would be busy walking among the cities of Venus and helping the Venusians become settle again,"

"Hm, who knows? If I remember then the Priestess was never clear on what exactly she wanted."

Celestial Sailor Silver Dove shrugged and closed her eyes thinking of the Mercurian palace. There were many ways to teleport and one of them was drawing on the power of your planetary body (or deity either would work) and think of a place to go. If you asked her, using transformation teleportation was far easier in fact, it _was _easier.

The two senshi glowed a bright orange and yellow color before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

The Mercurian palace in all its glory was beautiful; anywhere you went, you would see the glistening waters fall in beautiful patterns, or white marble fountains with frozen water. Celestial Sailor Silver Dove loved it here and sometimes wished she lived here however, she was content with Venus and its Venusian gardens. The color blue dominated the halls in all shades of colors and the only other color that filled the hall was silver but it was mostly the curtains and doors.

"I can never get over the beauty of this palace," Celestial Sailor Silver Dove murmured staring at the silver cobblestone of the garden. Besides the gardens of her home planet, the ones here were her favorite. So many flowers were in the garden that she did not recognize but were beautiful nonetheless.

Celestial Sailor Libra nodded in agreement, "I enjoy the scenery as well here."

"Glad you do. I make sure to keep it in tip top condition just for Princess Athene; she loved this garden the most,"

The voice came from a girl who stood in front of a stone bench next to a small pond. Her braided hair was pink and the one big braid rested on her shoulders. Bright green eyes stared kindly and caringly at them. The senshi's sailor fuku looked quite different then the Celestial Senshi. Her leotard instead of white was a baby blue with a white sheet of fabric that extended from her breast line to her waist and formed a V shape underneath the dark navy blue bow. Three layers of white, baby blue, and dark navy blue formed her skirt. Her heels were dark red with two white angel wings on each heel.

"Ah Deiti Sailor Pallas Ice, did not expect to meet you here," Celestial Sailor Libra commented.

"Deiti Sailor Pallas Ice?" Celestial Sailor Silver Dove asked cocking her head to the side.

The senshi nodded, "I am the Senshi of Independence and Ice," she then turned to Celestial Sailor Libra, "I was told by Celestial Sailor Glacial that you coming. I was hoping to talk to you before you went to the Mercurian Imperial Court,"

"Very well, what is that you want to talk about?"

Deiti Sailor Pallas Ice stared sadly at the two, "I have heard that the Lunar Solis Princesses are to arrive on the moon in a couple of days. I was hoping that we could bring back to their palace instead, if that is possible,"

"Divinar Sailor Hecate suggested so but I believe we should keep them on the moon longer maybe a month at least,"

"It's just….I wanted to see Princess Athene again. A thousand years is quite a long time,"

"I understand where you're coming from. It will bring joy to all when they arrive on the moon; I plan to wait until their arrival on the moon before making contact with them,"

Celestial Sailor Silver Dove wanted to go back and see the princess secretly. Instead, she would have to wait, a sigh left her lips as her eyes traveled to the bright star that could have blinded and fried anyone without the protective magic around the cities and the palace. She could see the faint image of the Solarian Palace floating near the fiery star and wondered if anyone was there.

* * *

To say that Usagi was not nervous was a lie. She and the rest agreed to greet their families and explain why everyone but them was asleep. As best as they could Artemis said. When Minako told Artemis what had happened, he did not seem to be surprised at all. In fact, he told them that he had watched this go under development for a long time. For some reason Artemis spoke as if he knew this was coming. They told him the name of the Sailor Senshi was Alcmene and he was speechless for a while. However, to their displeasure, he did not speak for the rest of their time at the meeting.

"Usagi-chan, is there a problem?" Luna asked leaning in front of her face from her spot on her shoulder. Right now, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako along with Rei and Ami were with her to explain the situation at hand to Usagi's parents. Four hours had passed since Alcmene and the two senshi paid them a visit. Alcmene kept her word and their love ones and friends were safe and awake for the time being.

"Everything is confusing and I…can't comprehend it quickly enough like everyone else," Usagi said shooting a weak smile at Luna.

Luna blinked, "It will take time Usagi-chan. For now we should worry about telling your family the situation at hand and about the wedding tomorrow,"

Usagi nodded. She hated to rush a precious time of life because of the circumstances at hand. What happen when the wedding was over? She was not sure if her family members would be able to stay long enough for the reception if they could have one. Her mother, Ikuko, stepped into the room with tea and cookies. She sat the tray on the table and gently poured the tea into each of the cups. Shingo strolled in with a blank and bored face. He really did not know what was going on but it could have waited until he was done playing his game on the Nintendo. Leaning on the wall, he observed his sister who looked worried but happy at the same time. At last, her father entered the room and sat next to Usagi's mother.

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes before Minako decided to speak, "We thank you for being able to spare some of your time for us to talk to you. It is very important trust me," Minako said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about, Minako, now what is it that you needed to tell us," Ikuko said sipping her tea. Rei poured herself some tea, she worried more about if they believed them or not.

"Have you heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

Shingo snorted, "Of course we have, their Tokyo's heroines! Girls who fight crime and stuff," He said with a shrug. What did the Sailor Senshi have to do with this?

Ami nodded, "Well, Shingo, we are them," Ami bluntly stated.

The Tuskino family's eyes widen and Shingo let out a laugh, "You're joking right? How can any of you be the heroines of Tokyo?"

"I believe I can answer that," Luna cleared her throat and jumped on the table making sure to not land on the tray.

"You can talk!" Kenji nearly shouted at the top of his lung, "I'm dreaming right?" He pinched his arm to make sure but flinched in pain. Luna sighed this was going to take longer than needed to explain.

"Yes, I can. My name is Luna as you know and as for Shingo's earlier question, they are. Your daughter is their leader," Luna stated.

Shingo eyes grew bigger, "Usagi, a sailor senshi? Hah! She can't be!"

Usgai bit her lip and reached for her brooch, "I am little brother. I am Sailor Moon the leader of the Sailor Senshi Team," she put her brooch in the hair and yelled, "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Bright lights filled the room for a few seconds then died down. Eternal Sailor Moon stood before the shock family. Shingo blinked a couple of times making sure that this was all real. Shingo quickly looked to Makoto and the rest to see if they could do the same.

"I am one of the protectors of Earth, Eternal Sailor," She said then looked to Luna who smiled and turned to the family.

"Bu−but how? I don't understand Usagi," Ikuko stuttered in shock.

Ami smiled, "We are the reincarnations of ourselves from our previous lives. However your daughter was not a senshi in her previous but the princess of our solar system,"

"We know it's hard to believe but trust us, please," Minako spoke softly. It would make it much easier if they did but that was not the real point in them being here. The real point was telling them about the wedding and that the world was falling into endless sleep. She was sure they noticed the quietness in Tokyo.

Usagi changed back into her civilian form and sat back onto the couch, things were going somewhat to plan.

Ikuko stared at her teacup, holding it tightly but nodded slowly, "I will try to however it will take some time. Why did you not tell us before, Usagi?"

"It was a secret that I had to keep, mama."

Kenji shook his head, "I don't think that I can believe such a thing. My daughter a sailor senshi…" He muttered the last part. Shingo had to agree with his father, it would take time getting use to the idea that his sister _was_ Sailor Moon or that her friends were the rest of the senshi.

Makoto cleared her throat, "However we are here to discuss something extremely important. Have you all notice the quietness here lately?"

"No…what do you mean? It is usually peaceful in this neighborhood," Kenji responded.

Luna sighed, "That is true. However if you left this neighborhood and walked around you will noticed that it is abnormally silent. That is because a sailor senshi is putting everyone to sleep,"

"To sleep? Why?" Shingo asked he was confused.

"The time for the 30th century has arrived. However, the Great Sleep must happen from my understanding and that is currently happening now. The senshi has allowed you all remain awake so that you may witness a wedding," Luna said swaying her tail to the side slowly.

"Of who?" Kenji asked.

"Your daughter, Usagi and her fiancé, Mamoru Chiba,"

Silence rang into the room for a few seconds then questions sprouted into the room. Luna rubbed her head; this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

The last bit of sunrays filled the room; shadows basked the room to darkness, covering a girl's body as well. Black midnight hair moved to the side as her head looked away from the sun. Her brown skin slowly melted into the shadows leaving only her bright amber eyes glowing.

"The sun…it's gone…" She quietly murmured. She never did like the moon as much as she liked the sun, which applied to the daylight versus the moonlight. It never appealed to her, the moon in its own glamorous light, so she never paid attention to it until tonight. She took a brooch out of her baggy coat pocket and inspected it. The symbol of a red sun reflected in the remaining sunlight.

_Once you transform, there is no going back. _

_Now I understand what that senshi meant _she thought and stood up. It was her duty, she was told, and that she will embrace it sooner than later.

"There is no going back. I will perform my duty as a senshi," She said. In this quiet world, one that fell to the powers of a senshi of the moon, she would be able to move freely without question. There were too many times she was caught transforming and de-transforming…too many. Now, she would remain in this form forever as she had regained her memory and status as a Deiti Senshi.

"Deiti Hyperion Power, Make Up!"

Warm light filled the room and the shadows retreated into the corners. The senshi walked towards a nearby floor mirror and stared at herself. Dark red hair curled to her shoulders, a gold metal headband with red and orange jewels rested on her head. Her tiara, the metal red, shone with bright yellow stones until they reach the middle and formed a sun with a star. Her red collar adorned with four orange strips connected itself with a gold armor styled leotard. There was no bow but a yellow shiny crystal. A three-layered skirt with the colors yellow, orange, and red swayed slowly. Red armor boots that reach her thighs were outlined in orange. She wore no gloves however she did wear a yellow cape that hung from her left shoulder.

"I see you have made your decision, Deiti Sailor Diamanta Hyperion,"

Deiti Sailor Diamanta Hyperion turned to her bedroom door and frowned at the senshi before her.

"Deiti Sailor Solarstorm, what are you doing here?"

The senshi wore the same fuku as her except she wore no cape and instead of thigh length armor boots she wore knee length armor boots. The colors yellow, silver, and white bedecked her fuku. She did not have a headband as her white hair was styled into a bun with tresses on the right side of her head. White laced hand gloves embellished with the red sun symbol of the Solarian Kingdom. She had no choker and her tiara mirrored Deiti Sailor Diamanta Hyperion.

The senshi sighed, "Is it a sin to come and see my closes partner?" She said with a wink, "Besides Princess Apollonia wants to meet the Lunar Princess Serenity. Is this a good idea? I mean we haven't seen the Lunarians in ages or the Lunar Imperial Court,"

"And you're asking me because?"

Deiti Sailor Solarstorm cocked her head, "Because you are a part of her Imperial Court and we need all the court members' opinion. Come on, the meeting is downstairs,"

Deiti Sailor Diamanta Hyperion sighed, "Fine. I'm coming,"

The two senshi walked down the hallway after leaving the room, "_So_…even after a thousand years are you and that Uranusian soldier going to get back together?"

"Uh…probably not, that is if he was reborn…" She replied blushing.

Deiti Sailor Solarstorm laughed, "Of course he is. He was a part of Uranusian Imperial Court! You two made the perfect couple,"

"Even though solarians did not approve of it…" Deiti Sailor Diamanta Hyperion murmured sadly.

"Aw don't worry about them. I heard the Senshi Princesses are on good terms especially with the outer planets,"

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

Senshi walked into the large living where eight people sat talking to each other. One girl in a strapless orange dress that faded to red at the bottom, smiled at her. A v-neck that went little further down showing her dress, the edges outlined in silver swirls until it reach right underneath her chest. The silver swirls formed the breast line. There were two layers from the breast line and on. A transparent orange layer split in the middle creating V covered over the rest of the dress and reached the floor. A silver small tiara rested on her head with a red sun in the middle. The same symbol was embedded on her forehead.

Bronze metal bands curved around in her arms in a pattern from her wrist to her shoulders. Her fiery hair, like the colors of fire, pulled into a curly ponytail that stopped at her waist. Her eyes a bright yellow were calm and serene.

"Princess," The two senshi bowed before sitting next to two other men on a couch. Princess Apollonia nodded to a white lioness with the red sun symbol on its forehead who sat next to the princess.

"Helia, how do you voice your opinion on the subject?"

The lioness, Helia, sighed, "Well milady, it might be wise to visit the Lunarians but they are still located on Earth from what I can tell,"

"I don't see a problem with visiting them. We have yet to contact the Imperial Court of Mercury, Mars, or Venus," a man said his purple hair pulled into a ponytail and his bright amber eyes showed no emotion.

"You're right, Lord Radite and since this planet's citizens have wonder into the realm of the senshi of sleep and dreams then we can leave. There is nothing left to do here," Princess Apollonia spoke quietly.

"I agree, milady. Besides, I have a feeling that we should return back home. However, we should train ourselves and prepare for the new millennium once we arrive back into the kingdom," Helia reasoned.

Celestial Sailor Leo nodded, "As the leader of the Sailor Senshi Team I will go and visit the Lunarian Princess in your place, Princess Apollonia if that is alright with you,"

"That is fine. Once everything is settled then I'll visit the Moon Kingdom,"

"Good, can we prepare to leave?" another man grunted. His baby blue eyes seemed to be agitated, his brown hair swayed to one side of his head and went no longer than the bottom of his ear.

Helia blinked, "Yes Lord Blayze,"

Princess Apollonia bit her lip but you would not have noticed if you were not sitting next to her. It was only 3 years ago that she met the lioness Helia. At first, she was scared for her dear life, who wouldn't when a lioness literally stood in your room, and almost fainted when said lioness spoke to her. It took her a while to get used to being a senshi and while Sailor Moon took care of the dreadful and tiresome battles she, with two of her senshi trained, and fought the monsters in Italy. After the rumor of Deiti Sailor Galaxia (or the sailor goddess Chaos), she quit the senshi role and as encouraged by her friends (the four other senshi who made of her senshi team), she took up her role as Princess of the Sun.

It was only a couple of months ago that she met Lord Radite and the rest of her male Imperium members and her court was complete, "Well does another else have any other concerns needing to be discuss?"

Celestial Sailor Sol Dancer nodded her head, her pink side ponytail bouncing with the motion, "Has anyone heard of Divinar Sailor Hecate yet?"

"From what I heard from other senshi is that she is currently in China," Deiti Sailor Solarstorm commented.

"Holy Apollo and the Divine, she's moving pretty fast. I would think she would be resting by now," Lord Radite looked shocked.

Deiti Sailor Diamanta Hyperion agreed, "I would to. I guess she's more powerful than we thought,"

"Well she is of Lunarian descent and Lunarian senshi tend to be one of the strongest in our inner system," Helia spoke.

"True,"

"Isn't she a relative of Princess Serenity?" Celestial Sailor Leo asked.

Helia stretched her body and yawned, "Yes however no one knows how close of relative she is. Some senshi believe her to be Princess Serenity's sister but Divinar Sailor Hecate has yet to confirm it,"

Princess Apollonia muttered quietly, "I have the feeling that is not the case…"

Lord Blayze stood up and bowed to Apollonia, "Well she'll tell us on her own time. Until then, I would like to go back to my home from a thousand years ago,"

Princess Apollonia sighed and dismissed everyone. How would she deal with whole kingdom when she had only dealt with ten people? She looked outside and the night sky peered back at her. The moon shone fully tonight, rays of moonlight floating into her window. Intrigued by the moon, Apollonia wondered exactly who the moon senshi were. She really did want to meet the Lunar Princess and the others as well, because she felt as though they could form a nice friendship.

* * *

**And that's the end folks ^^ I'm going to start on the next chapter now since I have some free time to spare however I won't post today, and it won't be a long away update like this time . **

**So we've met with the senshi of Mercury and Venus and also the Sun! We also meet the Princess of the Sun, Apollonia (such a beautiful name T_T) and some some lords of the sun. There names have a lot to do with their personalities. In the next chapter there might be a slight time skip or two (depending on I want for the next chapter) and also maybe the outer senshi as well! Not saying that's exactly what's going to happen...because I do want to go in depth with Mamoru and the Shittennou along with Haya and more fellow Earth senshi and _probably_ Jovian.**

**But there _will_ be a wedding scene next _if_ that helps xD I've seriously got to stop leading you people on my trail... .-.**

**Well until next time!**

**~xXSailorQueenXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Fourth chapter already. Everything is moving along so smoothly now and I'm actually getting somewhere xD You wouldn't believe the number of times I had to rewrite some parts of this chapter especially the descriptions. I think I kinda got carried away with the descriptions but I tried to keep the outside look closer to the image on page 114 of the third manga ^^; or the names of the places on the moon which happen to be latin...yeah...**

**But I got through it and now were getting to the point of this fanfic :D **

**FairyMoon1: Thanks ^^ Glad that you like it and will continue to read! **

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Plot, OCs,...etc belong to me.**

* * *

_A Week Later_

A woman stared at the small gathering of people who were still awake. She could easily hear the shuffling sound of their feet as they entered the church. She had taken a break from putting most of the world to sleep for she was tired and needed to rest of a bit. France and Italy were the last places she pulled into the realm of sleep, right before she completely collapsed of exhaustion. Walking to the door after the last person closed the door; she caught it and stepped through. She would not miss such a beautiful event as Serenity's mother sadly would. She sat in the back row, away from the people concealing herself within the small shadows of the corner of the room.

"I should not wear my senshi fuku," She murmured to herself and changed it to a plain red silky dress with red small roses outlining the corset, "Much better."

"Did not know you would be here, Alcmene,"

Alcmene turned to her right and saw a man sitting next to her, staring straight at her. His shoulder length blond hair sliding over his shoulder and those eyes made Alcmene think he looked like his decease father. She rolled her eyes at the young man before looking back to the front.

"What I do is none of your concern, Venusian,"

His blue sparkly eyes lighten slightly, "Come on, don't act that way, I haven't done anything wrong…yet like I use to,"

Alcmene snorted, "In all the thousands of years I have lived and slept, you are the most vexatious person I have ever met,"

"I'm taking that as a compliment," He grinned, "But you know you still love me so dearly!"

Alcmene ignored him, "If you take that as a compliment than something is truly wrong with you, young man,"

The wedding music slowly started in the background and everyone stood up, turning to stare at the door. Alcmene and the man stayed seated and watched as Usagi walked down the aisle, linking arms with her father.

"So she _still_ insisted on marrying that Earth prince," The man muttered crossing his arm.

"No matter how much Serenity and I disagreed with it. Earth was not as friendly as she thought it out to be," Alcmene shook her head but if she was happy then it was enough for her. Earth _was_ on good terms with the other planets until Serenity took the throne and fell in love with Gaea's betrothed. The planet then became hostile to the moon and any other planets, leaving the Silver Alliance. She, like she did to Serenity's daughter, warned the queen to be careful but she did not listen to her.

"Didn't my aunt do the same thing?"

"Yes, however unlike Prince Endymion, he was a full-blooded Lunarian. Many people did not see any problem with it,"

"Oh…"

In front of them, Usagi and Mamoru were exchanging rings Alcmene smiled. She could faintly remember Serenity's wedding in the deepest part of her memory and it was as beautiful and consecrate as this. The two both said _I do_ and proceeded to kiss each other. Alcmene could feel a small tear slip down her rosy cheeks and wiped it quickly. She was more than elated now, she was lucky that she experienced two other royal marriages in her lifetime.

"Eh isn't that my sister?"

Alcmene blinked her eyes out of the trance as the man stood up and watched as everyone stood and congratulated the newlyweds. He was right. A girl who looked similar to him smiled with enthusiasm. It was the same girl she saw the other day when she went to see the Earth Prince.

"Of course boy, now come, we need to leave before we are spotted," She changed back into her sailor fuku and began to walk away. The man sighed and walked after her however before they could open the church doors, a voice shouted from behind them.

"You two right there, stop!"

* * *

Minako smiled happily. She was happy for her friend and nothing could ruin that for her well except the appearance of the Shitennou in the room but other than that nothing. The pugnacious between the Senshi and the Shitennou calmed down a bit but it was still there whenever they ran into each other.

"Such a nice day, don't you think, Ami-chan?" Minako asked her wiping the tears that she failed to enshroud.

Ami nodded, "Pretty day for a wedding," Rei walked over to them with a concern look, "What's wrong Rei-chan?"

Rei frowned, "Did any of you see those two people in the back? I know one of them was Alcmene but the other…."

"No, I didn't. Where are they?"

Rei pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the back near a corner of the church, "Over there. They seemed to be in a deep conservation if you ask me. I'm not getting any bad vibes from the man though, so I don't think he's a threat."

Ami watched as the man stood up and seemed to stare at them while speaking to Alcmene. Alcmene changing from her red dress into her sailor fuku in a small flash of light, urged the man to follow her.

"Hey someone stop them!"

* * *

Makoto heard Minako voice and turned to the door where two people were preparing to leave, "You two right there, stop!"

Everyone turned to the door where the two people stopped. Alcmene turned to them her face blank and emotionless. Rei began to walk over to them until Alcmene disappeared after saying to the man. The man turned to Rei and smiled a smile of a troublemaker.

"Who are you?"

He stopped smiling and grinned instead, "Oh me? I'm Prince Eros!"

"Eros? Is that your real name?" Rei said thinking that this man was joking. It did not sound like a common name at all.

"Um well yeah. If you want, you call me Nariaki but I hate that name,"

Usagi and Mamoru pushed through the crowd to the front, "Do you know us or something?" Mamoru asked the man. Mamoru was sure that no one in this room knew someone named Eros or Nariaki or whatever he wanted to call himself.

He pointed to Usagi, "I know her. I'm related to her after all," Then he looked to Minako, "Oh yeah and her too,"

Usagi surely did not know this man and Minako did not either. Usagi did get the feeling that she should know Eros and that what he was saying was the truth. Nevertheless, she dismissed that feeling, not enough to convince her she thought. Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand tightly and stepped slightly in front of her. He did not want Nariaki to come anywhere near his Usako.

Kenji decided to speak up, "How in heaven's name, do you know my daughter?"

"Uh well you see. Your _daughter_ is my cousin so why would I not know her and for beauty queen other there," He said walking forward and pointing to Minako, "She's my sister,"

Minako's eyes widen. He was her brother. She studied him and noticed the features that made them look similar to each other. She felt something move next to her leg and saw Artemis making his way over to Nariaki. Usagi could not believe it either. Never once, in her life had she seen him before and frankly, she felt as if she had. She remember something about Eros, something about pranks went along with that to.

"_You want to play hide and go seek, Serenity? We can get my sister to play with us,"_

Usagi shook her head, the memory drifting away into the back of her mind, "Are you of Venusian birth?" Artemis asked.

"Yep,"

Artemis narrowed his eyes, "Are there anymore like you?"

Nariaki nodded, "You mean like Prince Aedus or Princess Apollonia?"

"Apollonia?" Makoto murmured aloud in the quiet church, "Who's that?"

"She's the Princess of the Sun, a Solarian," Artemis answered Makoto.

Ami cocked her head questioningly, "How do you know that Artemis?" Ami never heard of a Solarian before and neither did she hear about a princess. Once again, she got that feeling again that she _should_ know this information but as soon as she would come up with answer, it would slip away. Luna agreed with Artemis. Slowly her memories were coming back, she did remember there being a princess of the sun and that the sun and the moon were on mutual agreements.

"I had a run in with the sun princess and advisor two days ago. They wanted to meet you all but they were sadly returning to the sun kingdom that same day," Artemis said. Ami nodded soaking in the information like a sponge.

"That reminds me. I need to go back to Venus. Someone's got to take care of things till its heiress has her full memories and knowledge."

Rei raised her eyebrow, "You look to be older than Minako so wouldn't you be the heir?" Rei was not keen on the idea of Minako having a brother yet. She went along with it because of the strong feeling she had that he _was_ telling the truth. She learned to trust her instincts fairly well since the battle with Galaxia.

He shook his head, "No, Minako is the heiress. She was born first in the past and this time to, I've always been taller than what my age says,"

Minako bit her lips and stepped slowly to her brother until she was in the middle, "How do I know you are telling the truth,"

"Good question but I'm sure you could ask Alcmene or Artemis if you don't believe me,"

Usagi sighed, "I believe you. I'm still a bit skeptic about you but I have a feeling that I should trust you and I will,"

He gave her a thumb up, "Awesome! You were always my favorite moonie," He said flashing a bright smile. Usagi smiled back. Minako was not sure, if she should trust him yet but if Usagi did then so would she. However, she would like to learn more about this "brother" of hers before she would treat him like one. It did not hurt to be careful.

Forcing a smile, Minako looked back on her brother, "So anyone up from some cake and dancing?"

Everyone agreed and left the church to where the reception was. The Shitennou and Nariaki stayed behind. The atmosphere between the two groups was thick and heavy.

Nariaki gave a small glare at Kanaye, "Ah, so it is the Shitennou of Prince Endymion if I'm correct,"

"And you're Prince Eros. I'll love it if you would lose the glare," Kanaye spoke smoothly, "If this has something to do with your sister then I don't _want_ to hear it,"

Nariaki lowered his glare and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Of course this has something to do with my sister. I want you to stay away from her, don't even look her way, or even think about her,"

"What Kanaye does or doesn't with Cytheria shouldn't be of your upmost concern. She hardly recalls you from her past," Ren gritted his teeth, "So I don't think she'll appreciate you being protective over her,"

"Besides we don't want to harm them at all. If anything, your sister, and the rest of the inner senshi still don't trust us and loathe being around us," Takeru said not evening looking at Nariaki.

"I still don't trust you Terraians at all and I'm only doing this for her safety, _Jadeite_," Nariaki spat the name out before walking away.

"If Eros feels this way then I can't wait to meet Aedus…" Ren muttered loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Same here," Daichi commented, "Kratos is going to be a pain in the ass," Daichi never admitted in the past that he was scared of the Jovian Prince, even though he was, but now he literally gave Kratos a _reason_ to hate him.

"Our lives now are full of rainbows and sunshine," Takeru grumbled. The other two muttered in agreement and sighed.

"Give it time, they'll learn to overcome their hatred for us, eventually," Kanaye reasoned, "We should really get to the reception before the prince wonders where we are,"

They followed Kanaye out of the church and to the reception area outside. Laughter and music playing entered their ears as soon as they walked out of the doors. No one was playing attention to them or at least looked like it. Takeru's eyes laid on Ami who was drinking and eating with Makoto. She laughed and happened to look his way, connecting their line of sight. Her eyes widen and she looked away shyly.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her," a voice said from Takeru's right side said. It was Mamoru with a glass of wine.

"Prince, I don't want to upset her. I'll rather her talk to me first," Takeru said. The other three Shitennou looked over to Mamoru; a look of agreeing with Takeru appeared on their faces.

Mamoru took a sip of his wine, "At least give it a try. The tension between you and them seemed to have settled a bit,"

Daichi rolled his eyes, "I doubt it. It's the calm before the storm,"

"Fine. I'll leave you four to deal with it then. Anyways, how about we sit and talk; you all aren't going to stand here by yourselves are you?"

"No," they said together and followed their prince.

* * *

Nighttime had approached and Usagi got a feeling this would be her last night on Earth. Alcmene came only four hours after the wedding was over with and their friends and families said their goodbyes. She did not speak with her or anyone else when she came back except for Luna and Artemis. Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes as Mamoru came out the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"You okay Usako?" Mamoru asked his wife.

Usagi forced a smile but it slowly grew into a frown, "No not all. I don't it is fair for all of this to happen so quickly, I can't adjust as quickly as the others…" She stopped in mid-sentence as Mamoru sat next to her giving her hug.

"It'll work out. I promise it will, we'll persevere through this together," Mamoru said. Usagi rested her head on his chest, he was right. They could do anything as long as they were together and she promised herself to stay strong. She would reunite with her family soon, one day in the near future. A couple of minutes passed and Usagi heard her communicator go off, pressing the button and leaving Mamoru's embrace, focused her ears on Luna's voice.

"…Alcmene is here. We are preparing for moon teleportation now in the park,"

Usagi nodded slightly, getting up and slipping her shoes on. She could not keep everyone waiting on them. It only took the two a few minutes to get ready and leave Mamoru's apartment for the last time.

Once Usagi and Mamoru got there, they saw the Senshi and the Shitennou waiting on them. However, it looked like they were sighing in relief rather than getting ready to scold them. Usagi shook her head. She forgave the Shitennou about two days ago, she could not stay mad at anyone for too long, but the senshi were not like her. It would take a long time before they would acknowledge the Shitennou.

"Good everyone is here, I'll let Alcmene take care of things for here," Luna said. Alcmene stepped forward holding some type of moon staff. The moon shone brightly above them, penetrating through any clouds that seemed to cover it.

"Please make a circle and link hands," Alcmene asked calmly. No one moved so Usagi went to the closes senshi and Shitennou grabbing his or her hands. Mamoru did the same and the senshi and Shitennou held hands with their respectful groups. Anyone could tell Usagi was getting impatience with the way they were acting. Alcmene noticed the exchange and raised a questioning eyebrow. As far as she remember, the senshi and Shitennou did _not _act like this so what had happened?

She shrugged it off and spoke, "Close your eyes and focus all your power and strength on me. I'll do the teleportation differently since we have some Terraians with us today,"

Everyone focused their power onto Alcmene and only a few seconds later, she raised her staff in the air, transporting everyone to the moon.

* * *

A small wind blew silently through the gardens of Civitatem Selene. Small manors and buildings snuggled tightly yet beautifully together. White marble streets wide enough to fit a bus sideways divided the manors and buildings into sectors. Silver and gold Lunarian trees stood in the middle of the city square where a white fountain hid in between them. The fountain held a statue of woman with the moon scepter with water falling from the crystal in the middle of the crescent moon of the scepter. Green grass swayed silently so did the colorful shades of gold, silver, white, and light pink flowers outline the sidewalk of the streets borders.

Above a transparent gold sphere floated soundlessly to the ground then vanishing around the group. Usagi had been to the moon before and it looked nothing like this.

"What is this?" Usagi asked Alcmene looking beyond the buildings and seeing the Moon Castle standing bright and tall in the background. Alcmene smiled; it was as she remembered but looked a lot more elegant and beautiful.

"Mare ex Selene civitate Serenitatis. The "City of Selene of Sea of Serenity" it is the only city on the moon," Alcmene spoke walking forward, "We can go sight-seeing another time, children. For now, there are people to meet and things to do."

"Children?" Rei muttered following Alcmene, "I'm not a child,"

As they walked, Daichi noticed that it was empty and that no one was here, "Is there anyone here, Alcmene? It seems to quite,"

"Oh my Selene, I must have forgotten however Lady Order should have taken care of that problem," Alcmene's scepter, it was a replica of Usagi's future scepter except it was made of gold and silver and the crystal was a pure golden silvery color. It glowed and so did Alcmene.

She stopped, "_Per donum vitae distribuero facultates. His lunae liberis_," her voice sounded like the smooth and gentle waves of the ocean. The scepter and Alcmene glowed so brightly that everyone had to look away for a few seconds. Ami blinked her eyes rapidly and heard the sound of quiet chatter and footsteps around them. Looking around she saw people with gorgeous and serene features; women wore extremely beautiful dress of any color and men wore suits of any colors. Most of the people looked a lot like Alcmene however there were some major difference. They had variant shades of the color blue; some had silver eyes while others had amber. Most of them had blond or white hair but majority had different shades of colors such as green or blue.

"How did you….?" Makoto asked the senshi.

Alcmene turned around and put a finger to her mouth, "It is a secret," She said with a wink, "Now follow me. We need to get to the castle,"

Ami noted herself to ask Alcmene later about how she did that. It was clear that she was hiding something. Mamoru intrigued by the beauty of the moon kingdom wondered if his kingdom was like this: grand and majestic. A silver leaf blew in front of his face, glittering in as it slowly fell to the ground. The moon was different than he thought and so were the people here.

They made it to the Moon Castle in only fifteen minutes, which was quick if you included the groups of Lunarians, walking around. As of now, they were walking up white marble large stairs with white pillars along the edges as they continued to hike up. Makoto never seen such magnificent plants, along the grand stairs were silver and gold bushes with purple, light pink, and blue flowers. It was odd seeing the bushes being those colors but Makoto let it slid since the moon proved to be different from Earth. Kanaye, having this be his first time coming to the moon without war being the reason, soaked in its wonderful features. He noticed a temple to the far right however, it was within the castle walls so he thought it was meant for the Lunarian royal family.

"That is the Argentum Templum Imperial or Silver Imperial Temple. You will find the Four Deiti Moon Senshi there, it is where senshi prayers and royal ceremonies are taken place," Alcmene answered as they reached the top. There were a long and three yards wide canal on either side of the white marble path, white pillars stood along the edges. Small water fountains flowed into the air.

"Deiti Moon Senshi?" Minako asked as more stairs appeared in front of them, this time there were arches leading into the Moon Castle. Minako could see a medium size water fountain and behind it a silver double door with the moon symbol emblem on it.

"Every planet has its own guardians and Sailor Team. Deiti Senshi are there to protect the princess and are a part of her planet's Imperium Court," Alcmene answered stepping up the stairs, "They are the second most powerful senshi of the planet, the Divinar of the Planet being the first,"

Usagi cocked her head, "So what about Minako, and the rest of my team?"

They walked under the tall arches and around the fountain with the stone symbol of the moon kingdom, "Since the moon is the leader of the Lunar Solis System then they would be your Planetary System Imperial Court, the Sailor Team of the entire system. Now please no more questions. It will all be answered in your lessons tomorrow,"

Alcmene opened the doors and a few gasps escaped the lips of the group. Glassy brown, black, light brown, and white marble floors spread into the room. Another statue of Selene, the goddess of the moon, stood in front of them and was as tall as the second floor that the two curved white stairs led. Red carpet with yellow linings covered the mid-section of the room and stairs and a golden, white, and silver chandelier hung above the statue in the middle of the slightly curved ceiling. Another wooden double brown door with a silver pattern was behind the statue and under some of the second floor creating a shadow around it. On either side of the room, two arches with two spiraled columns beside the arches, one leads into a hallway and another to a large sitting room. Bookshelves, a fireplace, and three sofas was all they could see.

"Amazing, it's hard to believe this is all real," Takeru said, "Did you use to live here, Alcmene?"

"Ah yes. Once a upon a time ago, I did, however that is all in the past," She walked straight towards the brown double doors, "We have some guest waiting in the throne room,"

Following behind Alcmene, Usagi looked Ami, "I can't believe I used to live here…"

"Me either, I wonder how the rest of the castle looks," Ami commented.

Alcmene opened the doors and the group was yet again amazed with the architectural design of the place. The same glossy marble floors were in this room to. Large Greek styled columns aligned amongst the walls and medium size arched windows peered out to space and in some the Earth. A long and wide blue carpet, with silver out linings, led to the thrones in the far back of the room. One large white throne with blue cushions on the seat and part of the throne itself, stood out between the two medium size thrones, one on both side of the large throne. Usagi could tell that the big throne was for the queen, another for the princess maybe, but she was not sure about the other. There were two senshi in front of them.

"Ah, you have arrived, Divinar Sailor Hecate and this must be the reincarnated forms of the Lunar Solis System Princesses," one senshi said, "It is an honor to be in your presence, I am Deiti Sailor New Moon"

Her eyes were dark blue with specks of silver. White ear length curly hair snuggled closely to her head. Her skin was light brown but looked darker whenever she stepped into the shadows. Her bronze tiara had swirly black designs and a silver crescent moon in the middle. Her choker was silver with a black crescent moon and her silver collar had five strips that were black. Black armor leotard with a silver black crescent moon in the middle above the breast line; she had silver armor pads and black wrist length gloves with the edges pointing into a V with a silver crescent on it. There were two layers to her skirt: the first layer was a transparent black layer with silver moon crescents along the edges of the skirt and the other a silver plain color. She had back high heels.

"And I am Deiti Sailor Half-Moon," the other senshi said, "Honor to meet you,"

This senshi's eyes were a baby blue and her blond hair, straight without any curls, stopped at her forearm. Her senshi fuku seemed a bit similar to Deiti Sailor New Moon however it was different. A bronze tiara with light blue jewels and a yellow crescent moon rested on her forehead. She had no choker but instead crescent yellow earrings. Her collar was light blue with five yellow strips as well. Her light blue leotard was different, instead of going down to her skirt it stopped at the midriff. There is formed a V with a yellow crescent moon at the point. She was sleeveless and had no gloves. Yellow metal armbands were on her wrist with a slightly hollow yellow crescent on it. She had yellow transparent high heels with a yellow band around her ankle.

"Um I'm Usagi−" Usagi started to introduce herself but the senshi interrupted.

"We do not mean to interrupt you, your highness," Deiti Sailor Half-Moon smiled, "But we know who you are. We have watched you from the Moon Castle ever since you revived it,"

Deiti Sailor New Moon nodded, "We would have come to help you in your troublesome battles, but we were given strict orders to stay here on the moon, sadly,"

"Oh…"

Alcmene looked at the two senshi before her, "Where are Deiti Sailor Quarter Moon and Deiti Sailor Crescent Moon?"

"They are at the temple, milady. They should join us shortly," They answered in harmony.

Alcmene sighed letting her scepter make tap sound on the floor, "Then will you please lead them to their rooms. The Lunar day is not over yet and I am sure they would love to explore the castle,"

"Yes milady," Deiti Sailor New Moon bowed, "Is there anything else that you order us to do?"

"Inform me when the Venusian and Mercurian senshi arrive here. Have the Jovians and Martians made it back to their planets?" Alcmene asked.

"No milady. We had asked Celestial Sailor Libra and she has yet to give the news of so,"

"What is taking them so long," Alcmene muttered, "Carrying on with your orders, please. I need to take care of some things,"

"Yes milady," they both said and Alcmene left the throne through another door on the right side of the room. Usagi was surprised that Alcmene left them so quickly but she guessed she ran things around here. The senshi turned back to the group.

"Shall we get going?" Deiti Sailor New Moon asked.

Usagi nodded, "Lead the way,"

* * *

**Done! Now I have introduced Minako's past brother who doesn't seem to favorite the Shitnnou (coughKunzitecough) that much. Ah, don't you just _love_ that brother who never likes you to be alone with _any_ boy? I surely don't...but anyways moving on. I gave a bit more backstory early in the chapter so I hope that makes sense without geting you confused at all. Oh yeah on that note, I wondered what relationship does Alcmene and Eros (Nariaki) have? I made sure not to give it away but I hope you don't go a bit...overboard with your thinking. **

**I know, I know, I wasn't that focused on the wedding but hey, it happened ^^' that counts right? Finally we can get a decent conversation between Mamoru and the Shitennou and that their not just side characters (which I'm sure that was what some of you were thinking...). **

**So I don't know if I want to introduce the Outer senshi yet in the next chapter or not, we'll see but count on the senshi getting more of their memories back next chapter along with some more characters coming into the scene...maybe.**

**Note: If your wondering what the latin translation of what Alcmene said it'll be explain in the next chapter. **

**Until next time!**

**~xXSailorQueenXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is so late only because I kinda went out of town last weekend ^^' but I manage to finish typing this chapter, hopefully its good enough for you. T_T I had to do a lot of looking things up so if you see any names that don't look like English ones then their probably Greek or Roman. Just a heads up for anyone so you don't ask. I'll go into more details about that at the end of the chapter because I know some people don't really know a lot about greek and roman mythology (well unless you've read the Percy Jackson series...) so I'll explain that at the end.**

**Anon (Guest): I'm not going to say if your thinking is right but I'll answer some of your questions through the story. There are plenty of them in this chapter ^^ Also I have to say that that is the longest review I have gotten so I kinda freaked out a bit when I saw it **

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Plot, OCs...etc belong to me.**

* * *

Makoto stood on the balcony connected to her room, staring out to the city and the Moon Mountains and craters in the far distance. Learning that the very room she would stay in was her original room when she came to do her duties on the moon, shocked her. Makoto felt more connected to her pass self then she ever thought she would. Deciding that she would explore her room some more, she stepped back in the flora-scented room. The white carpet felt smooth and newly there as if someone had changed the carpet before she arrived. The walls were a dark green with pink flower designs along the top and bottom of it, bronze patterns went through the middle of the wall. A small green chandelier hung from the dome shape of her ceiling. The ceiling had the Jupiter symbol with floral designs of silver. Two large windows with pink curtains fading to white were on opposite sides of the room. The windows were round at the top then slowly became straight towards the bottom.

In between the windows was a queen size bed. A bronze rod connected four spiral bronze poles, each pole placed at the corner of the bed, to each other. From the rod, a green transparent curtain draped from it forming creasing in columns. The headboard of the bed was bronze as well and instead of being one piece, it formed into spiral patterns leaving spaces to see the wall behind it. At the center of the headboard, the Jupiter symbol rested in the middle of a pink and green oval. The bed's bedspread was white along with the bedsheet that was white with green floral designs. A second sheet was dark green with no designs and then the green comforter with small flowers along the edges. Two large pillows were dark green, then in front of them green medium size ones, and lastly one small pillow. Two light brown side tables were on either side of the bed.

A desk sat in the corner of the large room next to a small marble fireplace. A light brown tall dresser stood on the other side of the room, a tall planet in a vase in between it and a light brown mirror dresser. A white small sofa with a side table faced the fireplace. She saw a light brown double door next to a door.

"What's in there?" She asked aloud and walked quickly over to the doors without running into anything. She opened the doors and saw closet full of dresses, hats, and shoes (mostly flats or high heels). A mirror separated the dresses that were green from the ones that were blue, pink, or red; the same occurred with shoes and hats.

"I must've liked to wear dresses a lot. Do I have any pants or shirts…?" She glanced over to the dressers and nodded. Makoto was sure that she did not wear dresses _all_ the time. Closing the closet, she went to investigate the desk and see if anything left within its draws. Looking through them, she saw a lightning bolt pendant and picked it up. Opening it, she saw herself and a woman who looked almost like her. She wore a ponytail with rose petal beads holding it up, some few strands of her hair rested on her shoulders. Dark green eyes looked full of life and happiness and her pink lips spread into a wide smile forming dimples. She could see her dress from the waist up. Transparent green sleeves connected to her dark green dress. A red pendant hung around her neck. Bronze pearls outlined the breast line and the edges; she could see what looked to be a long light green cape.

She saw a few words in scripted on the other half of the bolt, "Happy Birthday! From Queen Juno Edalene," She paused at the name, "Queen Juno Edalene?"

Deciding to ask Alcmene later, she closed the pendant and placed it around her neck.

_Do not forget me, Princess Juno. _

Makoto shook her head at the sudden voice in her head. Where had she heard that voice before? A knock came on her door and she hastily walked over to it and opened it. On the other side, she saw Rei.

"Thank Ares, we found you! At least I was able to find someone's room in the castle," Rei stood up on tiptoes, "Nice room, you have. Did you want to explore the castle?"

Makoto nodded, "Sure. Is anyone else exploring?"

"Minako, Ami, and Usagi-chan are waiting on us. Mamoru and the _Shitennou_," Rei murmured slightly, "already went ahead as a group,"

Looking behind Rei, she saw the rest of her friends smiling at her, "Alright then let's go," Rei moved out of the way so Makoto could walk outside. Shutting the door and trying to remember where her room was, she followed the rest of her friends down the hallway.

"Say does anyone want to check out the throne room again?" Minako asked.

"What for?" Usagi asked as they turned a corner leading down a longer hallway.

Minako shrugged, "Dunno, I just want to take a closer look at those thrones,"

* * *

After a couple of minutes of getting lost and arguing which way to go, they finally made it back to the throne room doors. Ami opened the doors and found the throne room empty no one was here. She would think Alcmene would be here but it was obvious she was not. Minako slowly took in the appearance of the throne room again while walking over to the thrones. She felt as she had done this repeatedly in her life and guessed it had something to do with her remembering certain things from the past. Rei stood next to the throne on the left, the one that looked like it was for a princess or prince.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, do you think you use to sit here?" Rei pointed to the medium sized throne.

Usagi stared at the throne, "Probably," She touched the throne but admittedly snatched it away. Something told her that she was not the only one to sit here. She had a feeling that someone else sat here before she ever did. Maybe it was Alcmene. No, Alcmene did not mention being Lunar Royalty. In fact, all she said was that she was a _relative_. It did not necessarily mean she was a queen or anything.

Minako shook her head, "I don't think you sat there Usagi,"

"Why? I mean she was Queen Serenity's only child," Ami reasoned. If the queen had another child, Luna or Artemis would have mentioned it. Then again, they did not know Minako had a brother until he showed up unexpectedly at the wedding.

"Maybe or maybe not. We don't know a thing but I keep getting this feeling that that was not true,"

Usagi pursed her lips, "Okay, so what about the other throne?"

"I don't even know," Makoto answered quietly holding the pendant around her neck closely while staring out one of the windows.

Minako saw the bolt pendant, "Where did you get that pendant from?" She asked. She knew Makoto was not wearing it earlier so it had to come from the castle. Everyone turned to Makoto staring at the pendant that Makoto slipped off her head and held it for everyone to see.

"I found it in one of the drawers of a desk in my room. It has a picture of me and a woman from 1000 something years ago," She opened it and showed the picture to the rest of the girls. "I guess it was a birthday gift from this woman,"

"Eh, she's pretty," Minako said, "and your saying she gave this to you as a birthday gift?"

Makoto nodded, "What's her name?" Ami asked.

"Queen Juno Edalene."

Rei's stomach growled, "Well we can talk some more about this later. Let's try to find the kitchen,"

"There is no need for that, your highness, I will take you to the dining," Rei looked over to soldier to see a senshi walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked studying the senshi.

The senshi smiled, "I am Deiti Sailor Quarter Moon, and it is an honor to finally meet you,"

Her blond hair that faded to white at the tips hung silently behind her. It was curly and shiny in the light and stopped at her waist. Gray eyes stared calmly at them but with a stormy look. Her tiara was not bronze but silver with a white quarter moon in the center. Small gray gemstone moved to the center of the tiara. Her earrings were quarter moons with angel wings that dangled from her ears. The same symbol on the earrings was on her choker that was silver. Her sailor collar was silver fading to gray with five gold strips. In the center of her sailor collar was a quarter moon with angel wings. Her leotard was gray that slowly faded to silver towards the bottom. Armored silver shoulder pads and armored gloves that were gold covered those parts. In the middle of her gold skirt, a V shaped silver cut through the middle. A transparent gray layer was underneath. Her knee length boots were silver with a gray moon sitting between the V shaped of her boots at the top. White wings sprouted from it.

"Follow me to the dining room. I'll be your guide around this castle," Rei and the rest followed the senshi. They walked for a couple of minutes until Usagi spoke up.

"It's going to take me a while to find my way around this place,"

Deiti Sailor Quarter Moon shook her head, "It will not take you that long Serenity. You will remember your way around the castle again,"

They step down a few steps and turned right, "Are we going to eat alone?" Usagi then asked and the senshi shook her head again.

"No. The Shitennou and the Terraian prince are already waiting for you with Alcmene,"

"Will you be dining with us?" Ami said slightly ignoring the fact that they would sit in the same room as the Shitennou.

"I wish. However, I have important duties to take care of as for now. Maybe another time when I'm not busy," Ami nodded. The senshi opened a door to a medium size room. A long table with the surface made of glass and the edges, and the legs the color of a milky white. A thin blue cloth that pointed at the ends went across the middle. A white vase with blue crescent moons at the bottom and the top sat in the middle with a plant that they had never seen before sprouting from it. Placed around the table were eighteen white wooden chairs with blue cushion on the seat and the backrest. The plain blue wallpaper with silver patterns surrounded the room and the floors a white stone color. A bronze chandelier hung over the table and plants in vases sat quietly in a corner of the room. A dark blue rug went from the doorway to the table with the moon emblem on the sides. A painting of Queen Serenity and a man hung on the far right wall.

Usagi saw Alcmene give them a warm smile, "I am glad you made it. I was quite worried that you were lost somewhere in the castle,"

"We were actually in the throne room and Deiti Sailor Quarter Moon came to get us," Rei said seating down across from Mamoru and next to Ami. Deiti Sailor Quarter Moon nodded to Alcmene and went to the opposite door that they came through.

Alcmene raised her eyebrow, "Did you find something intriguing in the throne room?"

"Nothing really, we were curious as to why there were three thrones and one of them…felt off to me. As if I wasn't the only one who sat there," Usagi answered sitting next to her husband. The feeling remained there but what really bothered her was the fact that Alcmene frowned at her and gave her a look as if she knew why she was getting this feeling.

"Mhmm," Alcmene said, "Well do not over think it Serenity. You will get the answer to that eventually,"

Usagi wanted the answer to that now but she decided to keep it at the back of her mind, "So, Mamo-chan, did you find anything while looking around?"

"Not really except for the Queen's Chamber and the Silver Imperial Temple," Mamoru answered quickly.

"The Queen's Chamber?" Ami asked.

Alcmene folded her fingers together on her lap, "You should learn about that another day. As for now do _not_ show any intrusive actions towards it,"

Four girls in a maid's outfit came out of the door that the moon senshi went in earlier. They looked to be the age of fifteen and possibly relatives. They laid the food out onto the table before bowing and leaving the room, one of them remained behind pouring wine into each glass before leaving as well. Alcmene placed some of the food on her plate and everyone else did the same.

No one said a word and Alcmene sighed, "I know you all have grudges," then she glared at everyone from the head of the table, "But please **do not** bring that childish behavior to my table, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Everyone said.

"Instead of ignoring each other, you should work you problems out," Alcmene said, "I do not care if you fuss or yell at each just please show some amount of _maturity_, children,"

Rei looked at Alcmene, "How are we supposed to get along with _people _we have fought before in battle because of their evil intentions!"

Alcmene placed her fork down with a clang, "Do not raise your voice at me, Martian. They would not be here if they were truly evil, have you asked Endymion about this? He seems to trust them very well,"

"She is right," Ren stated, "We were brainwashed therefore we are not truly evil,"

"Brainwashed?!" Makoto said, "How is causing harm and stealing energy from the inhabitants of earth even close to being brainwashed!"

"For your information, we tried to break free from their control but it was too strong," Kanaye said. "Not only that but they got to us before we could even find our prince,"

Rei gritted her teeth, "That still doesn't−"

"I have had enough of this foolishness!" Alcmene said she seemed to glow in the room, "For now on each of you will spend time with each other and stop this irritating fighting at once!"

Silence occupied the room heavily and no one else said a word. The senshi were muttering silently to their self while eating. Alcmene drank her glass of wine while rubbing her head. This was going to be a long thousand years.

* * *

_Next Lunar Day_

Minako yawned rubbing her eyes and propping up on one arm. Yesterday was an eventful day and frankly, she did not want to go through it again. Rays of sunlight from the sun poked through her orange transparent curtains with yellow laces at the top and the bottom. Pulling the curtain back, she pulled her covers back and placed her feet on the fluffy white light orange carpet below. Minako noticed the pair of pants and shirt that hung on the back of her door and shook her head.

"Nope not wearing that, maybe I'll wear one of the dresses in my closet," She said walking around her bed and to a white door with gold lining on the edges. With all the pretty dresses in her closet, there was no way she _would not_ wear them. Opening the closet doors or she say the door another room, she saw racks of different kinds of dresses color-coded. Shoes and other accessories were in the far back.

"Eek! I don't know which one I'll wear…" She said thinking to herself while walking around the closet. Picking one dress up, she nodded and hung it over her arms. It was a light blue knee length dress with a red and silver rose on a piece of red fabric around the waist. The dress's short sleeves that only seemed to cover the shoulder halfway were red. The helm of the dress laced in red along with the short V-neck of the dress that showed some cleavage. She found a pair of red heels with the toes showing and necklace with a ruby outlined with silver in the middle of it.

"I might get use to this," Minako slipped her nightgown off and quickly changed into the dress. She saw the lotion that she used last night, it took a long time to find it in the bathroom, and used it on her legs and arms. Sliding her feet into the heels, she walked over to the mirror on the wall next to one of her white dressers and placed the necklace around her neck.

"And I'm done!" Minako and right at that moment a knock came on her door, "Coming," She said loudly, opening the door. Out of all the people here, she did not expect her _brother_ to be on the other side of the door. She was not use to having another sibling but it was growing on her slowly. Eros smiled at his sister.

"Glad you're up and ready to go! I brought some people from Venus to meet you before you take your first lessons," He said and Minako frowned.

"People?"

"Duh! Come on sis, they really want to meet you," He said grabbing Minako's hand and leading her away from her room before she could say anything.

"Hey I'm wearing heels, Nariaki!" Minako shouted and Eros laughed. Minako rolled her eyes and prayed that she would not trip.

Eros looked over his shoulder, "Can you call me Eros? I still don't like that name,"

Minako sighed, "Fine, _Eros_. Can you please slow down, I don't want to trip,"

"Sure," He stopped and grabbed his sister before she could fall over, "Happy?"

"Very," Minako grumbled.

"You know I didn't catch your new name, you'll still be Cytheria to me, but I want to call you what you want to be called," Eros stated now walking beside his sister.

"Minako, I'll rather be call…wait Cytheria?"

Eros nodded, "Yep. That was your name in the past. Princess Cytheria of Venus, heiress to the Venusian throne,"

"_Cytheria, your duties as a Venusian princess and the leader of Planetary System Imperial Court come first before falling in love,"_

"_Yes, mother. However, I cannot get him out off my mind,"_

Minako held her head at the small memory, "Uh yeah…" She said as her brother opened the door to a small sitting room. Five senshi and a woman stood up and bowed. She recognized two of them as Celestial Sailor Silver Dove and Celestial Sailor Imogene. She was not sure about the other three or the woman however; she did feel as if she knew them. One senshi stepped forward after raising.

"Princess Cytheria, it is a blessing and honor to meet you again. I am Celestial Sailor Libra," Celestial Sailor Libra said smiling, "the two senshi beside me are Celestial Sailor Freja and Deiti Sailor Taurus,"

"You already know me and my sister, I am Celestial Sailor Imogene," the senshi pointed to the girl bedside her, "and this is Celestial Sailor Silver Dove,"

"…hello," Minako meekly said unsure of what to say to the group.

"I am guessing that the princess has yet to recover her memories yet. Not something I should tell the citizens of Venus," the woman said pondering on what to say to the rest of the Venusian of Venus. Her sleeveless dress started at her neck towards the floor. The colors orange, peach, and yellow blended in the dress in layers. From the neck to her waist was an orange silky vest with spiral designs that spiral inwards into the symbol of a dove. The vest did not connect to the next part of the dress, which was a plain peach color that faded to yellow towards the helm of the dress. A orange cape started from the shoulder part of the vest till it reached her waist, hanging on one side. A silver tiara with the Venusian symbol rested in the middle and heart silver earrings swung from her ears.

Minako blinked her eyes, "You are…?"

"The Priestess of Venus, Pandemos," Pandemos replied swiftly and smoothly, her curly black hair swaying to the side, "I will be your teacher. Prince Eros will be accompanying you,"

"Yeah I will…wait what! Can't I have my lessons on separate days?" Eros's lips pursed.

Pandemos sighed, "I guess," Her sky blue eyes darkened to blue, "However I will push you further to your limits with your powers the next time I see you, prince."

"Fine…"He mumbled in return, not very pleased with the result. Pandemos then turned to the silent senshi behind her.

"I believe Lady Alcmene wanted to see you. That is why you came, right?" She asked.

"Ah then we'll be leaving. I'll leave her highness in your care," Celestial Sailor Libra said then motion for the rest of the senshi to follow her. They each bowed in front of Minako and Eros while exiting the room. Eros walked to the door smiling to his sister and exiting the quiet study room. Minako stared at the door before looking back at Pandemos who was sitting in a red tall wooden chair next to a table with a couple of thick and old books. Getting the idea that she should sit in the seat opposite to the priestess's position, she fidgeted a bit until she was comfortable.

"Now, we will start out with the basics. Do you know of any gods or goddesses?"

Minako hesitated with her answer, "Like what?"

Pandemos sighed, "Universal Gods such as Lord Zeus or Lady Aphrodite. They are the ones that use to rule over the planets until they return to a galaxy known as the Heaven, which belongs to the Divine 3 and can only be access by another godly entity,"

"Oh, do I have to know all of them?" Minako asked. She really did not want to learn the names of a bunch of gods but when Pandemos shook her head, she sighed in relief.

"Not really. You only need to know who your patron of your planet since that is where your senshi powers and abilities come from. However it is good to know them so that when you can show a sign of respect when in another planet city," Pandemos said grabbing a red book with the symbol of Venus on it, she opened it to a page with a woman in the middle. The image changed every few seconds with a different hairstyle, makeup, and clothes. The only thing that stayed the same was the large silver, violet, aqua, and jade sword in her hand and the gold girdle with an orange chain tied around it. The woman's eyes changed colors as well, lingering longer on the color blue than the rest.

"This is Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty and also the patron of our planet. She is the one who with the help of Lady Selene, created the Magellan Castle and the Cities, Cypria, Dioniaia, and Ourania," Pandemos blankly stared at Minako, "You have the divine blood of this goddess therefore giving you the right to rule her planet, your relationship with this goddess is through bloodline,"

"So would she be a relative or something?"

Pandemos bit her lip, "In a way yes. Your decease mother was not a child of Aphrodite however your father was, you and your brother are half-bloods, a rare happening in our society,"

Half-blood? Was she half Venusian and something else, "I know I'm Venusian but what about the other half?"

Pandemos smiled, "Let me put it this way. Your cousin is the princess of the moon,"

"So my mother was a Lunarian?" Minako had feeling that she and Usagi were closer than they appeared to be but she could never figure out what. Now she understood what Eros meant at the wedding, he was talking about them being cousins. It made sense since she and Usagi looked alike in a way.

Pandemos nodded, "That is why, in dire situations, you play the role as the moon princess. It is because one, you are cousins and have similarities and two sometimes the enemy never knows what the moon princess looks like, most of the time," She then pointed to a description. "Anyways continuing onwards, you have stronger distinctive powers with the goddess such as Sensation, the ability to control emotions or Carnelian Charm, the ability to captivate people."

"Are those the only two?" It seemed like Sensation and Carnelian Charm were stronger out of the two and would take time to use the two correctly.

"No, there is one more however I will explain that one later, it is not as important as the other two," She said flipping the page to a bookmarked one, "Ah here we go, let's begin here,"

Minako nodded; engrossed by the information she received from Pandemos and wanted to learn more about her heritage. She silently wonder what her mother and father were like, maybe she could ask Eros if he remembered anything about them.

* * *

Ami sat across from a petite woman who was the Priestess of Mercury, Ambulia. Her curly shiny black hair stopped at her chin and snug closely to her face. Light skin tone matched her amber eyes perfectly and a small scar went under rose red lips. Royal blue owl earrings hung silently from her ears, reflecting the light from outside the arch window. A white pearl necklace lay loosely on her chest; her dress had a low V-cut exposing most of her chest area. The same V- cut outlined with royal blue small tiger lilies, which covered the breast line but not the helm of the dress. Her dress had no sleeves however; a small and short lapis lazuli covered her bare shoulder. The cloth only connected to the dress from the top but hung loosely away from the dress. Blue gloves began at her elbow; the lining of the glove at that part was royal blue. A blue wide cloth started at the breast line to the waistline and went around her mid-section. The dress in general was a light blue color and the hemline reached the floor.

"…our well known patron is Lady Athena but Lord Mercury is also our patron to a certain degree," Ambulia spoke, "It is important that you know enough about both. I believe you already know a lot about these gods, yes?"

"Yes I do, I read about majority of the Greek and Roman gods when I was young so I don't believe we need to go over them,"

Ambulia smiled, "Good. I expected so of you, Athene. We start with our history first and foremost,"

There were books on the table but Ambulia thought the princess would rather read them herself instead. Ambulia wondered if Athene would remember her memories quicker once she learns about her history.

"Lord Mercury created this planet and its cities, Parthenus and Angelus Macaron along with the Mariner Castle. Lady Athena had some influences on the cities' structural design and built the temple Pronoea Parthenos however, her biggest contribution was we, the people of Mercury. In fact, this planet in the end ended belonging to Lady Athena after a huge fight between the two," Ambulia said.

"Why did they fight? Surely they could have shared the planet,"

"They fought over what the people of these planet distinctive abilities were. Lady Athena wanted them to be wise and creative but Lord Mercury wanted them to mischievous yet wise in terms of guidance. Once Lady Athena gained the partonship over the planet, she decided to let Lord Mercury still have control over the planet so they settled on wisdom and guidance of this planet,"

Ami thought for a second, "Did everyone have both?"

"No," Ambulia said, "Most individuals have wisdom when they were born. Only a select few have guidance. However, the Mercurian family has both, as they are the descendants of Athena but also receive the blessing of Mercury,"

Ami thought this was interesting and pondered if there were any books on this topic. She wanted to read about it after this lesson. Ambulia liked that the princess was taking this seriously. In about a month, now that the royals were back, it was time for the festival of one of their patrons. Hopefully, within the weeks before it began, Athene remembered and had a better understanding of how it worked.

"I have a question, what about my senshi abilities with the different phases of water? I don't recall the godly patrons of our planet having those types of abilities,"

Ambulia had a feeling she would ask about that, "It has to do with the goddess Selene and the goddess Amphitrite. Lady Selene wanted your abilities to be unique so she voiced that the senshi of the planet were given water abilities. Lady Amphitrite did not want your powers being the same as her planet senshi so she gave you the different forms of water with permission by Lord Mercury and Lady Athena,"

"Hm, that explains it. What about the culture of Mercury, are there any that exist?"

"There are two festivals and temples in honor of our patrons. The Athenaea Festival begins in about a month, it is in honor of Lady Athena, and the other festival is the Cydimus Diactorus Festival is in a couple of months, in honor of Lord Mercury. I mentioned earlier about of the temple that Lady Athena built however there is another temple in Angelus Macaron," She paused to take a break. "It is called the Pompaeus. It was built a couple of years before Earth began its attack on the moon for Lord Mercury."

"Will I be able to see it for myself?" Ami wanted to have a look at those temples. In fact, she wanted to visit her home planet in hopes of retaining any memories that she had yet to remember.

"Yes in due time,"

Ami sighed reaching for one of the books, "I suppose I'll read now. Is there anything else that won't be in these books?"

"No, most of it should be in there well except for your past family members,"

"Who are they?"

"They are Queen Athene and King Galen, rulers of Mercury,"

"Queen Athene…." Ami murmured to herself.

"_Your father and I approve of your relationship with him, Athene. However be prepare for the consequences that could follow after this,"_

"_I know mother, but I'm still not even sure if this would work with Earth becoming more hostile in the past few weeks. I'm not really sure if I should still consider a future with Lord Zoicite…anymore,"_

"_You will find a way; trust in yourself and him," _

"Trust him…" Ami murmured underneath her breath. Should she really trust him? What if he broke her heart again? She was not sure she should. Ami heard Ambulia move her chair, walking away. Someone must have entered the room as she heard quiet whispers from behind her. Ami closed her book and pushed it to the side as footsteps walked towards her.

"Princess Athene, I am sorry for my early departure but Lady Alcmene needs my assistance."

Ami turned around and not that far from behind Ambulia stood Takeru. What in Athena's name was he doing here. It was a few seconds later did she remember what Alcmene told them during dinner.

"_For now on each of you will spend time with each other and stop this irritating fighting at once!"_

"Lord Zoicite will stay with you until I return. If I remember, Lady Alcmene told me that you had to spend time with one and another so please do not destroy anything in here," Ambulia amused at the current situation that her princess was in. Ambulia knew Athene could not hold a grudge against someone once everything explained itself. Then she remembered that Zoicite _did_ break her princess's heart so it _might_ take time before they would return to being lovers. She exited the room leaving the two alone in the room. It will work out for the both of them, eventually.

Ami remained quiet as Takeru sat in the same seat that Ambulia sat in, "…" Not once did Ami look up until Takeru said something quietly.

"Ami…I…hate everything I did to harm you and I'm seriously wanting to make it up you,"

Make it up to her, how would even do that, "How am I suppose to believe that, I still don't trust you. Usagi might but I can't," Tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes, "You did more than harm me, Takeru, you shatter my heart, you broke it."

Ami shifted her face away so he could not see the one tear sliding down her face, but he saw it, "Ami…"

"I can't stay mad at you, I don't have that fiery hatred within me like Makoto, or Rei do. But it's hard for me to face the person I used to hold closely into my heart," She looked straight at Takeru, she did not care if he saw the silvery tears running down her face like a river, "How do I know you won't break my heart a second time?"

Takeru stayed silent, not sure want he should say or do. The woman he loved was crying in front of him and could not think of anything to stop it. In truth, it was hurting him to see her cry, his heart felt so heavy. Ami stood up and turn to leave for her room; she needed some personal time to herself. She had feeling that Takeru did not have answer to her question. Takeru saw her get up, getting leave so he swiftly stood for his chair and caught her before could walk out the door. He was not sure how she would react but he hugged tightly her from behind.

"I won't. I really mean it, Ami. I promise, but please don't cry again, I really don't want to see you like that," He said pausing, "…would you give me another chance?"

Ami did not fight from his embrace; she really did not expect him to do that at all. She was shocked; could she give him another chance? Her heart seemed to beg her to do so but her mind warned her of things that might happen if she did. She decided to listen to her feelings instead. She would give him a second chance but if he messed this one chance up, she would not give him another.

Ami slightly nodded, "I will," She said softly. Takeru smiled, he would make up his mistakes to her and mend their relationship back together. That he swore silently to himself.

* * *

The room was a bright white color that filled the atmosphere with safety and security. Silver columns shined brightly against the walls. There were no windows in the room and the only thing in room was a tall silver and white throne, a large scepter with a spear point rested against it. The throne sat on top of a platform that a red rug with silver outlining close to the edge draped across it in the middle towards the edge of the room. The carpet met a large white door with silver decoration over it. A woman sat on the throne waiting for her sister's arrival. Long curly blond hair almost white spilled to the marble floor. White and silver pearls went around her forehead; pure calm and tranquil white eyes shined brightly. Her face showed a neutral expression. Her lips were light pink the only color that did not match the rest of her outfit colors. Silver four pointed sharp star earrings hung from her ears with a faintly glowing white.

The upper part of her dress was armored with an intense silver color. A six-pointed star rested in the middle of the V-cut of her armor. Her gloves were a silver color as well starting from her shoulder blade to her wrist. From the end of her chest armor, a white thin cloth split in the middle at the start of her waist, exposing her light colored skin. Armored knee length boots shined brightly. A silver cloth hung from the metal shoulder pads.

The large doors opened, revealing a woman in all black, "Sister, you called for me?" The woman's appearance in the room produced a shadow ring around her and turned anything within five feet of her black.

The woman stood from her throne, "Yes I did. It appears that Alcmene walks the moon, I'm afraid I do not understand why,"

"I order for Divinar Sailor Nyx and Erebus to awaken her. Alcmene will help the troublesome children of the Solis Lunar System regain their memories and resume ruling the system,"

"Ah, however this was not brought to my attention until Athena spoke of such,"

"Then I am truly sorry, sister. I have been busy keeping an eye on Chaos that I forgot to inform you,"

The woman frowned, "You should have one of the young ones do the job. You have bigger things to worry over,"

"Order, I am afraid that cannot be done. They know not such of the danger our sister holds,"

Order sighed, "Fine but at least train them to do such. We cannot have them partying the days away, especially Zeus,"

"When will that godling show some tendency to lead the gods," She shook her head, "I have no faith in that one,"

"Do not fear, Void. The day will come when he will show _some_ common sense," Order reasoned, "I believe I should send Athena to help Alcmene as it seems she is a having wearisome time."

Order knew Athena would help Alcmene, as they were good friends, not only that but Athena had yet in thousands of years seen her people and what better way than to have her there around the time of her festival. Order faded away into a white light, transporting herself to Heaven.

* * *

**And done :D 11 pages is a lot and I wasn't planning writing more than 5,200 words but I couldn't fit everything in there without rushing things. So about the AmixZoicite moment, they are NOT officially together just yet. Ami is still kinda conflicted but she is given him her trust again. I kinda saw Ami as the type of girl who wouldn't have a strong hatred for you, maybe for a while but not long like Usagi, but would question were your loyalities lie and if she should trust you again. However there will be some yelling and fussing for Rei/Jadeite and Makoto/Nephitrite you can bet on that ^^ **

**So the names of the priestesses, the temples, the cities, and the festivals in this chapter are surnames of the gods Aphrodite, Athena, and Mercury (Hermes). I thought that would be kinda cool however those names were chosen for a purpose because of their meaning. The only name or another name for a god that is not a surname is Galen. The History for both the planets Mercury and Venus were mostly made up by me with the incorpation of mythology and the manga. **

**I also decided to give you some more background information on the mysterious shadow woman and her sister. Not going to tell you what they represent, you'll learn that in a future chapter. **

**Until next time!**

**~xXSailorQueenXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait and I know I should have had the posted like last weekend but I had projects and homework to do. I've been up since 6 this morning typing this chapter. This more of a filler-ish chapter a bit. It has some important plot details but most of it is just some character interactions with each other. I'll try my best to update quicker but school is really pushing my time to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. OCs, plot...etc belong to me!**

* * *

Closing the wrinkled navy blue book, Ami slid her glasses off. Lately, her head ache of the knowledge that she consumed and not having a good night rest took its effects on her. Not only had that but with sowing back of her relationship with Takeru fit heavily into the tiredness of hers. A week on the moon and Ami was ready to investigate her home planet; she had almost read every book in one of the small libraries and had a good understanding of her home planet and the moon. Her eyes traveled to the arched window where a slow silent wind blew the deep blue curtains. The stars twinkled behind it with the Moon Mountains rising high and low in the background.

"Ah, did you enjoy your book?"

Ami jumped. Breaking her eyesight with the window, she placed her glasses on the table and stared at the smiling figure of Alcmene. Alcmene sat in a seat across from Ami, her white dress flowing soundlessly with her. Bookmarking the page, she laid the book on the silver side table carefully.

"Yes I did. I think I understand some of the historical events of Mercury and the Moon better," Ami replied.

Alcmene's smile faded away, "That is what I expected of the Mercurian princess," her tone quickly changed to a serious one, "I have something to speak with you about,"

"What is it?"

"I am sure that Priestess Ambulia explained the festivals to you, yes?" Alcmene asked.

Ami nodded, "She did. If I am correct than in less than a month the Athenaea Festival will commence,"

"Hm, that is correct. Do you understand your role during this festival? Since the Queen and King are deceased and you are the only living royal, you will have to take over the roles of both Queen and Princess, understood?"

Ami raised an eyebrow, "Why the Queen's role, and duties? I am only the princess and what about the King's role?"

Alcmene sighed, "Let me get to that, young one. The Queen has important duties that we cannot ignore and therefore you will have to take over. Your duties are not as big as the Queen's so no need to distress about that,"

"And the King's duties….?"

"Do you mind if Lord Zoicite fulfills that part?"

Ami paused, she minded a lot but did not have a problem with it to a certain degree, "Uh…I don't mind but−"

"Good! I was hoping that I would not have to force you," Alcmene interrupted a wave of relief washed over her. "You two seemed to get along a lot better than the rest."

Before Ami could respond, the door to the room opened. Ami closed her mouth as Alcmene turned her attention to Luna and Artemis who entered the room quickly.

"Lady Alcmene, Rei and Ren are arguing quite loudly again, you may need to check on them," Artemis commented a distance shout rang into the room, "Not only that but the Venusian Sailor Team have come in contact with the Martian Senshi and Neptunian Senshi."

"Thank goodness, any news about the Jovian Senshi?" Alcmene spoke ignoring the request for stopping another argument. Ami wondered what the Neptunian Senshi were like. Were they cold and distance at times like their princesses? She was not sure but she was curious to find out. Michiru's face popped into Ami's mind and she wondered what they were doing. Before all of this happened, the Outer senshi disappeared mysteriously only appearing during certain times. Ami could only guess that they knew about Alcmene and this before they did.

"A Neptunian Senshi reported the sighting of a Deiti Jovian Senshi making her way to the Io Castle. I believe that we will hear from them soon," Luna answered.

"That is good as well," Alcmene stood from her seat, "It was nice socializing with you, Princess Athene. Enjoy the rest of your lunar day."

"Okay…" Ami mumbled softly to herself. Artemis followed Alcmene while Luna stayed in the room. Jumping onto Ami's lap, she smiled.

"Ami, how are you feeling? Takeru was worried about you and spoke to me about it,"

"I'm fine, Luna. A little tired but I am fine."

Luna did not look convinced, "Are you sure? Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Ami bit her lip softly, "I need a good rest is all. Studying this information for hours on ends is quite tiresome, but trust me I'm fine,"

"Mhm, you should take a break. Maybe go take a walk in the gardens or socialize with someone," Luna suggested swaying her tail to the side slowly. Ami agreed that she needed a break; it was good way to get rid of her stress. She needed some time to clear her mind and what better way than to go for a relaxing walk in the gardens.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru sat together on the stone balcony of one of the sitting rooms. Stars shined vibrantly in the background, Usagi could even see the crystallized form of an arm of the Milky Way. The moon skyline looked a lot like it did a millennium ago. In fact, Usagi remembered a little more than Mamoru about the past. She could easily visual her mother, sitting on her throne with a sad yet regal look or hear her concern for Usagi visiting Earth. She even remembered an unfamiliar laugh; the figure itself was a tall man that for some reason was chasing her around the garden.

"_I'm going to catch you, Moon Bunny!"_

"_No! I do not want to be tickled again"_

She rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder, "Mamo-chan, do you remember anything about the past?"

Mamoru looked down at Usagi then turning back to gaze at the horizon, "A little. For some reason, I see an elegant woman in all of my memories. Black straight hair and piercing dark blue eyes, she almost looked identical to me."

"Really?" Usagi asked the description interested her, "Maybe she's a sibling of yours?"

Mamoru shook his head, "In most of the memories, I get a motherly feeling from her. I think…she may be my past mother, my real one."

"_I advise you stop your troublesome research on the Moon Kingdom, Endymion. They are nothing but evil beings who think they are the gods."_

"_But…mother, why? Is there a reason for such desire to despise them?"_

"_Yes, Endymion there is and if you do not want to an angry mother than quit your research. It will bring no good to the future of our kingdom,"_

"_Yes mother,"_

_Well in some of them, she is caring _he thought sighing inwardly. Usagi nodded and looked back to starry sky. A distance yellow ball floated slowly towards them; Usagi could see figures within it and guessed that they were people but whom they were, she did know. She sat up straight and walked towards the marble rail of the balcony. Usagi gasped quietly; a beautiful girl with a senshi and a man walked quietly among the stone path. If Usagi stared down and squinted, she could see a sun on the girl's forehead. Mamoru went to see what Usagi saw but the figures had already disappeared under the arches and towards the castle doors.

"What is it, Usako?"

"I saw this girl with the mark of a red sun on her forehead. A senshi and man were with her," Usagi said. "Who are they?"

Mamoru shrugged, "We can go and see. I'm sure that Alcmene will want to introduce us to them anyways."

Usagi nodded and followed Mamoru back into their room. She had a small feeling that she knew the girl.

* * *

Kanaye walked quietly through the arched halls next to the garden. Ever since the ordeal at the dinner a couple of days ago, he could easily tell that Minako tried to avoid him and even when she could not, she did not speak to him. His fist tightened; he wanted to talk to her even if she spat at him with hatred, at least she was not ignoring him. Kanaye's eyes traveled to his left the flowers beamed a bright silver and the small silver and gold trees shaded the garden. It was here; soon after the moon princess let her curiosity lead her to descend to Earth, that he met Cytheria.

It was invitation from Serenity. Of course, he and his fellow Shitennou were against the idea of Endymion going to the moon but Serenity assured them that no one would know. The day of the ball, Jadeite, Endymion, and him went to the moon. He remembered being certain that Divinar Sailor Jupiter and Mercury would recognize them but Serenity kept her promise and they did not. He was glad because he would have never met Cytheria in the first place.

"_Ah, I am Kunzite and who may you be?"_

"_I am Divinar Sailor Venus or most commonly known as Princess Cytheria,"_

"_Then Princess Cytheria, it is a great pleasure to meet you."_

Kanaye stepped into the garden and let the scent of the moonflowers calm him. He sat down on a white stoned bench and picked a He heard footsteps from in front of him and focused his eyes at the gates near the two lunar trees.

"…thanks for walking with me in the gardens, Pandemos. I enjoyed your company,"

"You are welcome. Is there anywhere else you would like to visit?"

Kanaye watched as Minako opened the gates and shook her head, "I think I'll stay here for a while."

Pandemos's eyes looked straight at Kanaye and she smiled, "Very well then, I will take my leave," she winked at Kanaye and walked away. Minako sighed and stared up at the starry sky. She wanted to go to music room but something told her that she should stay here. Kanaye cleared his throat, catching Minako's attention. A longing pain filled Minako's heart and she bit her lips, hoping to disclose the odd feelings.

"um…uh…" Minako stuttered cursing herself on the inside for saying something. Kanaye smirked a little and placed his hands inside of his pockets.

"Lovely lunar day, it is," He said turning his full attention to Minako. Minako felt herself blushing and scold herself quietly under her breath.

Kanaye raised his eyebrow, "So we're back to the ignoring you stage?" he shook his head. "All we had to do was talk it over; we're going to have to speak to each other eventually."

"I…rather not," she replied looking the opposite way. Minako did have a reason for not talking to him. Her mind was still set on the goal of not worrying about men and love but now that her past lover was reborn and standing healthy in front of her, she was conflicted with whether she should consider falling in love with him again or not. She _wanted_ to love him but the doubts in her mind troubled her and stopped her from doing so.

_Remember he killed you Minako…betrayed your love and trust._

Minako shook her head mentally, "Why not? Minako, at least give me a reason."

"Well…" she started forcing herself to look into his blue eyes, "I…want to love you Kanaye, I really do but every time I try to confront you, a voice in my mind keeps telling me not to and to remember the pain you caused me in the past."

Minako continued, "I shouldn't have trouble with my feelings," she laughed quietly. "I know I'm causing you a lot of pain. I can see it and feel it but right now, I need to sort myself out. If it makes our relationship better, I'll…do something with you, maybe you can regain my trust that way…"

Kanaye nodded and stared up to the starry sky. He guessed it was a good start, after all, he knew she would not walk straight back into his arms right away.

* * *

Haya watched the waves crash heavily onto the innocent sandy shores; gray clouds hung somberly above her head. She did not go to the moon, she deeply on the inside wanted to but her duty was to protect Earth and find her Imperiums, the rest of her court's members. She wished she could see her brother again however, she had a job to do. Her pure slivery white hair blew rapidly and wildly in front of her face as a wind stormed through the beach. Drops of water sprayed the shorn skin of her leg. Haya turned around walking slowly up the uneven ground.

A soft growl rumbled into her ears and she turned quickly to her left where the sound came from; her eyes widen but she kept a straight face. A black large wolf with piercing gold eyes gazed at her. A v-shaped bronze band went around the wolf's neck with the Earth symbol in the middle.

Silence connected them until the wolf spoke, "Are you Haya?" it's voice was strong and deep in a way.

"Yes and who are you?"

"I am Tellus, Celestial Sailor Aura Blossoms it was slightly hard to find you," Tellus cocked his head to the side. "However I shouldn't doubt my tracking skills, they are one of the best."

"Celestial Sailor Aura Flora?" Haya asked. The name sounded familiar to her, too familiar. The wolf nodded and the symbol on the band shone a bright yellow. A floral designed pen appeared on the ground close to her feet and Haya picked it up, holding tightly.

Tellus's eyes gleamed, "You should able to find the words to transform from within."

Haya stared at the pen and closed her eyes, searching for the words. She was ready. What else was there to do in this civilian form than watch the thousand years pass swiftly in the new millennium? The Earth symbol slowly shone brighter until the whole clearing was soaked into its translucent light. Nature beckoned to her from outside and within and she opened her eyes with determination and understanding. She could feel the memories unlock like lock doors, they seemed to fuel her every thought, the emotions from them scream wildly and she did not have time to react to one memory without another taking its place.

The light blared out the somber tone on the beach and the waters calm their selves, only wetting the sand with soft touches. The wolf smiled quietly to himself; hopefully the transformation fully returned her memory or at least the important ones.

"Terraian Celestial Aura, make up!"

The light dispersed and Haya felt warm and powerful. Instead of the normal silver or bronze tiaras, her tiara was fully made of different species of flowers arched inwards and in the center the Earth symbol. Pink orchid earrings hung from her ears with two white small narcissuses hanging from them. A vine shaped dark brown choker with peonies snug her neck tightly. Her three-stripe collar faded from dark green to a light green; green armor pads went only an inch pass her shoulders and a transparent light green waist length cape hung from the right side. No gloves adorned her arms except the vine like whip a few inches above her elbow on her left arm.

Her leotard was a light brown and a large green bow with a crystal yellow lily in the middle. Towards the bottom of the leotard in the middle, the Earth symbol rested there. Two layers of skirts blew softly in the wind. The first layer was a dark green and the next layer was a transparent brown. Brown vine shaped laces intertwined their selves on each leg, reaching to her thigh, brown flats connected to the laces.

"Now, let's get back to the others. You were the last one to awaken fully,"

"The others have already gathered?" Haya asked.

Tellus turned back the pervious way he came, "Yes, they have. They are waiting on you and especially the prince."

"Ah, okay. However, while we are on the topic of the prince, his brother Prince Endymion is on the moon. Just letting you know."

"I wondered where the heir was, it was good you told me," Haya followed the wolf. "Prince Demitrius will need to know. He's been looking for his brother for the past few days."

Haya stayed quiet, a micro headache pounded her skull from the access of all of her memories. She wished they would recover over time instead of all at once. Haya focused on the sad murmurs and pleads from the nature around her; it calmed her headache but made her heart heavy at the same time. She wanted to help she really did but she needed to speak with her colleagues first on what they were going to do. Tellus guided her to an empty clearing that was not far from the beach. Rubbish from a nearly collapse small building spilled onto the ground. She flinched when she saw the three fallen trees amongst the rubbish. Who would treat nature like this? The scorched grass filled her heart with sadness and she wanted to stop and re-grow the burnt grass that crunched underneath her feet.

"What happened here?" She said stepping over the fallen log.

"A Martian senshi fueled an argument with Celestial Sailor Earthquake, they resorted to fighting."

She narrowed her eyes after they left the clearing, "Damn, Martian," she hissed. "No respect for nature at all."

Tellus remained neutral, "It was also Celestial Sailor Earthquake's fault as well, Haya. She made a remark about their princess in a negative way."

Haya snorted, "Uh huh. Well the senshi shouldn't have said anything to my colleague. She should have gone back to her _glorified_ life on the trashy planet."

Tellus continued forward not saying a word to Haya. He wished she would stop the old thousand-year-old hatred for the other kingdoms. It was in the past was what he thought and it should stay there. Recklessness amongst the kingdoms would not help them prosper in the near future. Prince Demitrius thought the same and worked on starting the process of returning to the Lunar Solis Alliance after a few days of gathering most of the Earth Imperial Court.

After a while of walking, Tellus saw the stone pillar and pushed an invisible button on the stone. Next to the stone, the ground rumbled and a large rectangle piece of it pulled back. Dirt crumbled and fell onto the stone stairs that was revealed. Haya watched the wolf step down the stairs and she followed quickly as it slowly closed back again. Torches lit the staircase and the long hallway. Haya remember this being a secret underground temple for the goddess Gaea, which she and her brother went to pray at a lot. Stone pillars aligned the hallway and dirt and dust covered the corners of them. She could see cobwebs on some of the torches and pillars.

"The prince and the court are right around this corner," Tellus spoke as they turned the corner and an arched revealed a large room with statues of a woman at the far right and left corners of the visible room. An stone alter rested in the middle of the room and small candles hung from the ceiling. Ancient texts covered the walls and the ground. Eight people stared at Haya and Haya bit her lips. One in particular, the other prince, smiled and walked towards them.

"Finally found the last celestial senshi member. Did you find the Shitennou?" He asked his deep blue eyes never left Haya's face.

"No−" Tellus started but Haya interrupted the wolf.

"They are on the moon with your brother," Haya answered softly. "Prince Endymion needs to relearn everything and regain his memory back. The Sleeping Soldier told me she would teach him and will tell us of his progress."

"You...found my brother?" Demitrius asked and Haya nodded.

"My brother and the rest of Shitennou did. I only recently confronted him before he left with his wife to the moon," Haya frowned slightly on the word 'wife' but it was not noticeable.

"Wife? Did he marry the moon princess?"

Haya could tell that Demitrius did not seem to have a problem with it, "Yes."

"It was bound to happen, anyways. He really did love her despite what we tried to tell him," a senshi mumbled loud enough for those around her to hear.

"We should all respect Prince Endymion's decision," Tellus said. "On that note, Prince Demitrius, we should contact the Sun Kingdom firstly. Arrange a meeting with the princess and try to form an agreement with them. If they accept, then we will move on to each planet and lastly, the moon."

"We are rejoining the Lunar Solis Alliance, are we?" another senshi asked. "Our hatred for them is stupid, especially when the prince recently married their head princess."

"Yes, however we need approval of the members of the Alliances in order to rejoin again, Deiti Sailor Onyx."

Deiti Sailor Onyx stretched her arms above her head, "Good. Say, Animal Lover, wanna go and check out the remains of Japan?"

Amber eyes of another senshi glared at Deiti Sailor Onyx, "I told you not to call me that," she crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, I don't care, as long as you don't make it the job of your life to annoy the heck outta me."

The two senshi bowed to Prince Demitrius then left the temple, "Celestial Sailor Aura Flora, you mind coming with me for second?"

Haya jumped and stuttered, "Uh sure,"

The rest of the senshi in the room winked or smirked at her and she could not remember why. It was not clicking even when they exited the underground temple and surprisingly met the bright sunlight from the sun. The gloomily gray clouds hung quietly in the far background while the blue skies smiled with happiness. The grass lit up from underneath the warming rays and Haya saw a small blue jay flying high in the air. Demitrius's dark brown hair ruffled in the air and his sun kissed skin looked lot different from his brother.

Demitrius looked at her at the corner of his eye, catching her staring, "You know it's rude to stare."

Haya's eyes widen and she blushed, "Sorry, prince," she muttered with embarrassment.

"It's alright. I really don't want to keep calling you Celestial Sailor Aura Flora," he said quickly added something else as Haya gave him a questioning look. "I mean I…uh I…don't take it the wrong way, I asked everyone's else name…"

Haya did not feel so sure but she nodded anyways, "Names Haya, prince."

"Haya…" Demitrius murmured. It was a beautiful name. Haya raised her eyebrow at the prince's sudden silence but shrugged it off. Demitrius wanted Haya to stay by his side for the time being and he decided that they would go for a walk. He wanted to learn her dislikes and likes, anything he could from her. Haya heard the prince clear his throat and she turned to him, staring into his eyes again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Haya smiled, "Sure. I haven't enjoyed nature in a while."

The two walked towards a random direction, Haya wanted to figure out exactly the prince's motivates. Haya thought, he could as easily asked Tellus to accompany him or even a Deiti senshi. She blew a piece of her hair out of her face and let the sounds of nature occupy her mind, she was not going to worry about and let herself enjoy the time of a blissful walk.

* * *

Rei, Ami, Usagi, Minako and Makoto sat in one of the tearooms for their afternoon break. Ami loved this room, it was peaceful and nice, and she could simply read a book or socialize with her friends. The room layered in the same colors: red, white, and velvet. A marble white table stood firmly in the middle of the room where six chairs, three on each side, snug the table. A small chandelier hung over the table brightly shining over the moon crescent in the center of the table. A Luminous Rosa, a rare moon rose that had gold petals with a silver stem, was placed over the moon crescent. White and velvet sofas, the velvet, and the white sofas faced each other with a wooden coffee table in between them, and the fireplace was in their own area only two yards away from the table. Red curtains over the two arched white windows draped onto the hardwood floor, transparent white curtains were underneath the red ones.

On the other side of the room, a picture of Queen Serenity and another woman who looked to be her sister hung on the wall with a small fountain and a small statue of a woman holding the moon in the air in the center. A wooden cabinet with glass doors held within it tea sets one three of the shelves. Another picture had Queen Serenity, her suppose sister, and Princess Serenity next to the arch that lead outside into the hallway.

"Moon tea taste so delicious! I can get use to this," Minako said taking another sip; she looked at the picture of Queen Serenity and the woman, "That's my mother."

Ami looked up from her book, "Is it? I suppose she does look a lot like you."

"And like Queen Serenity, their sisters right?" Makoto asked.

Usagi placed her empty teacup down, "Yeah, that's my auntie. I think her name is Queen Cytheria."

"Pandemos told me about her. She said she was kind and gentle queen who can be fierce in a second if needed. They say she was the reincarnation of Lady Venus."

Ami raised an eyebrow, "Isn't your patron, Lady Aphrodite?"

"Well yeah but Pandemos said that Venus, a counterpart to Aphrodite, faded a long time ago before my mother was born," Minako said with a shrug and reaching for a cookie. "So, they said she was reborn as Queen Cytheria."

"Cool, I learned a bit more about that Queen Juno Edalene person," Makoto commented. "From what Chera told me, she is my mother."

"Chera?" Usagi asked softly almost a mumble.

Makoto swallowed her cookie, "She's the Priestess of Jupiter."

"Well, your mother is really pretty," Usagi looked over to Rei who had remained quiet for some time now, "What about you, Rei? Have seen anything or learn anything about your parentage?"

Rei shook her head, "The flashbacks I get are about some man and a boy. I'm not entirely sure about the man but the boy might be a relative of mine. In fact, I haven't spoken to the priestess from my kingdom yet."

"That's odd. Luna told me that they should have been here by now. Think something's going on?" Ami said sliding her glasses off and closing her book.

"Probably. Don't worry, Rei-chan, they'll come here soon and visit you," Minako spoke wiping her mouth a napkin.

"Yeah, I guess. I think I'm going to go to the temple, clear my head a bit," She gave them a weak smile and got up walking away silently.

Usagi frowned, "I think there is something wrong with her."

"It's probably something about Ren."

Ami's stare lingered on the doorway then returned to everyone else, "What about Ren?"

"Well…he kinda kissed her while they were arguing again so now she's either mad or emotionally conflicted," Minako shrugged. "I'm going with the latter."

"I think that goes for all of us. It's hard to trust someone who betrayed you before," Makoto voiced.

Ami nodded, "I had given Takeru some of my trust but honestly, I'm still can't trust him enough to fall in love again. He's proving it to me, like taking me on walks in the garden or playing chess with me but I'm still not there yet."

"I'm falling slowly back in love with Kanaye but my doubts always bring me back to square one so I'm having to force myself to spend some time with him despite those morbid thoughts in my head," Minako commented.

"What about you Mako-chan?" Usagi asked pouring some more tea.

Makoto shrugged and gave a distant look, "I…haven't talked to Daichi yet. Every time I do, I let my stronger and rasher feelings get the best of me. But…I'm kinda of falling for him again."

Usagi ponder over it for second before speaking, "Well I think that you all should keep trying. Those types of feelings don't disappear on the spot. Mamoru and I are going into the city later on, maybe you all can tag along with the Shitennou."

"I need a break from studying and maybe leaving the castle is what I need."

"Sounds good."

"Mako-chan, do you think you can go with Daichi? I know you both aren't getting along verbally, maybe spending time together will help?"

Makoto bit her lip softly, "I…will go. It might not work out but I'll try."

"Then its settle," Usagi said smiling. "Let's go and tell Alcmene. She might what to know a couple of hours earlier."

Usagi put her tea on the silver tray at the same time as everyone else. Usagi wanted to speak to Rei real quick so she told the others that they could go and tell Alcmene while she went to the temple to see Rei. Usagi wanted to comfort Rei and find out if Ren was the main problem or was it something else.

* * *

Usagi had never seen the temple up close before until now. Tall gray pillars held up a round roof; the roof had railings where the two long metal bands intertwined with one another and connected to the roof. Two statues of the same woman in the tearoom were enlarged but instead held a moon scepter which glowed as if it was torch and were in a sailor fuku, they seemed to guard the black stone doors to the inside of the temple. Usagi walked up the stairs and stopped at the door. Something was in scripted above the door in Latin but she could not tell what it said.

She opened the door and the mood in the temple felt different than outside. A long moonlight sliver rug started at the double doors to the end of the temple where the same statue outside, but with a long dress and holding her hands out as if she wanted a hug. Tall gray pillars aligned the walls except the wall with the statue. A huge cloth in dark blue with a silver moon hung behind the statue. The same senshi statue outside were inside and were on the left and right walls of Usagi, their scepters glowing brightly with natural moonlight.

Usagi stepped up another set of stairs and saw Rei praying to the statue. Usagi saw a light shining down on Rei and she looked up to see a medium sized circle over her, letting the light from outside in. Usagi walked quietly to Rei until Rei lifted her head up and turned it over her shoulder to Usagi. Rei stood up and bowed again to the woman then turned to Usagi.

"Did you come to pray to Lady Selene?" Rei asked.

"Not today, I came to talk to you."

Rei looked around the temple and shook her head, "Well not in here, this is a sacred sanctuary. I don't think the goddess would be pleased if we discussed my problems in here."

"Then outside?"

"Yeah,"

Rei and Usagi left the temple and stood a couple of feet from the entrance, "Okay, Rei. What's going on lately? You were acting funny earlier."

"Well remember when I told you that I kept remembering things about a man and a boy? Well I didn't tell you the exact truth."

"What do you mean?" Usagi was confuse, what was she talking about?

"That boy is my brother and the man is my father. I did have dreams about a woman who I concluded was mother."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Mars' patron was Ares the god of war and not once was there an heir who was female. I was the first in the bloodline, which the Martians thought upset the god of war therefore there had to be consequences."

"But what…I don't understand…"

Rei frowned, "It's simple. The war god did not want the heir of his planet to be female; in fact, he cared if they were second in line for succession or even third. He saw that women were weak without their gifted special abilities and he didn't want that to represent him," Rei took a deep breath. "So when I was born, my mother would die by me…"_accidently_" setting her on fire."

"That memory keeps replying in my mind and it's taking its toll on me," she continued. "I confronted Alcmene about it and she said she would help me. I don't know how but I…I don't want to remember my real mother dying because of me, it's too painful…"

Usagi hugged Rei tightly and that was all she could do. Usagi did not for once know what to say. She did not want to make it worst by saying the wrong thing but she wanted to do something, anything to help her friend. They stayed like that for minutes until Rei let go and smiled, but Usagi could tell it was a real one this time.

"I needed that…" Rei whispered.

"If you need a friend to talk to, I'm always available."

Rei nodded and looked to the castle, "I think I'm going to talk to Ren. Fix the problems between us and try to make it work again."

"That's great," Usagi beamed. "If it works out a bit, you always welcomed to come with us later to the city."

"I'll keep that in mind, Usagi-chan," Rei walked away. Usagi was relieved that Rei felt a bit better and that she found out what was bothering her. She turned back to the temple behind her and walked towards it. Maybe a prayer to the goddess would help Rei. Usagi did not know but she went back into the temple only run smack right into Deiti Sailor New Moon.

* * *

**So like I said earlier, it was more of character interations then anything important plot wise. Good thing everything is moving smoothly cause next chapter I have a lot of things that going to have a lot to deal with the Moon Kingdom and Mercury Kingdom and a few insights on a kingdom I haven't mentioned a lot lately. Possibly some more ZoisitexMercury but I'm not entirely sure. Be prepared to be confused next chapter :D**

**~xXSailorQueenXx**


End file.
